Encounters
by xev
Summary: My first firefly fic so please be nice. A blast from the revolutionary past. New Chapters up! Love all ya'll Thank you for the reviews. Spoilers for Serenity!
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since the deaths of Wash and the Shepherd. The entire crew was in morning. Kaylee and Simon's new relationship was the only way that they were keeping it together. Everyone else was on their own.

Serenity was herself back in tip top condition, or as near to it as possible. She was currently on her way to Persephone for refueling and a job. Mal was on the bridge silently watching the stars pass by when he received a wave. He pushed the button and was greeted by the smiling and once again bearded face of Monty.

"Hey Mal."

"Since when do you wave anyone, much less me?"

"Since I came across someone I need you to meet."

Mal winced, "Not another wife I'm hopin.'"

Monty frowned, "Hell no. Someone you've never met and this time I'm sure you haven't met. You headed to Persephone?"

"Yeah, who is it?"

"I'll let you see that for yourself. I want you to meet them for me. Will you?"

Mal grinned. Every time Monty asked him something the giant looked like a little kid. "I guess. Have them contact me."

"No they want to just meet you."

He paused, "You sure about this guy Monty?"

"Never been sure of anything in my life."

"All right, I trust you. Where?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity set down on Persephone three hours later. As the crew filed out Mal and Zoe were arguing.

"Sir you don't even know who this person is. It could be a trap."

"Sure could, but I like to stay positive. Besides Monty was much more than convinced."

"If your sure then I should go with you."

"Nope, want's to meet me alone."

"Oh, yeah. That sounds good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal sat alone in the back of a little bar not even big enough to have a name. He had come early to watch the room. It was him and nine other men in the bar. All of which looked as though they had less than questionable reputations. The bar was dirty, small and a horrible place for either a trap or an ambush. It had no less than four exits, two that were concealed, and only what was absolutely necessary to run the business. Mal had already surmised his visitor was a lot like himself, and wondered if that was a good thing. He never suspected what happened next.

Just as he turned his head towards the door it opened. Mal's visitor had come, and she was beautiful.

She had short red hair along with her cargo pants, boots and grey tank top. She surveyed the room and when her eyes rested on him, she paused for breath and started towards him. He could tell she was confident but still nervous, sensual but innocent, and almost a what he liked to call a low class demeanor. Not some peasant but not a high class lady either. It was a combination he liked, but also a dangerous combination. She stopped at his table.

"Are you Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Possibly, Who's asking?"

"My father was James Mason."

That got Mal's attention.

James Mason had been a corporal during the war. The giant of a man had been a former boxer, a hero, and Monty's best friend. Mason had saved Mal' s life from both friend and foe many times. He had been captured two years before the war ended and never returned. He got waves constantly from home. James was most proud of his oldest daughter and talked about her constantly. Mal knew this had to be her. Now that she said something he could definitely see the resemblance. James' sharp features had been softened, and of course there was the hair. Mal also could now tell simply by her stance that she was the stubborn mule her father had been. Whatever she wanted it would be hard to talk her out of it. However, he owed James a lot.

"You must be Jia Li."

"I see my father talked about me just as much as he talked about you."

"He did?" Mal gestured for her to have a seat and she sat opposite him.

"Constantly. He said you were a man of integrity, and frankly I'm desperate. He told me that if I ever needed anything I should see you."

Mal blinked rapidly. What had James gotten him into?

"I need a job."

That was not what he had expected. It was one of the rare times when mal had only one thing he could say. "What kind of job?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm a cook."

Now he was really confused. "No restaurants anywhere else in the verse?"

"Not any that don't occasionally cater to Alliance."

Mal sat back, irritated. "I ain't runnin' some escapee camp. Anything you got in the way of law troubles you keep away from me."

"I'm not in trouble with them, I just..."

"What?"

"Do you know what happened to my father Mr. Reynolds?"

Mal's voice softened, "Actually no, just that he was missing."

"His body was returned to his family when the war ended."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. My point is that I can't face them. Every time one of them comes in I think of him in that box. I heard you still don't care for Alliance."

"That don't mean I wanna start the war over."

"Neither do I." a voice that had up until now sharply spiked, but immediately softened again. "I'm sorry. I thought that if I came to you and asked you for a favor I would at least be given a chance to prove what I can do. I have wasted your time. Thank you."

She got up and waked out without another word.

Mal sat there for a while thinking, and then thought what Zoe would say if he told her he had sent James Mason's daughter away without even a chance or an introduction to the infamous Jia Li Mason. He swore under his breath and got up and quickly followed her. He wasn't gonna hear about this for another year.

He was lucky she didn't know where to go, because she was standing at the end of the street deciding. He caught her by the arm and spun her around. "How much of a chance do you need?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal was walking towards the ship with Jia in tow.

"I said I'm not going to inconvenience you if you don't want me here."

"And I said you already had."

He moved her toward the curious faces of his crew-all of which were standing in the cargo bay watching him pull her up.

Kaylee was the first to speak. "I didn't know we was kidnappen now."

Zoe looked more confused than the others. "We ain't are we sir?"

Mal still had a strait face. "Nope just auditioning them."

The crew looked on baffled as he pulled the suddenly silent girl towards the infirmary and up the stairs. River was the first to follow with a grin on her face. Simon followed River and Kaylee followed Simon. Inara stormed after Mal with a clear intention of what she was going to say. Zoe looked at Jayne and they both walked after the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in on a tour of the kitchen.

"... and that's about it. Got everything you need?"

"Since I do not have a choice, Yes."

"Good." With his final word said he sat at his usual spot at the table and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jia started preparing what she needed. River skipped in and sat beside him with a grin still on her face.

She looked at Mal. "Angels make acceptable homemakers."

Mal gave her an unsure smile as the other five walked in.

Inara was the first to speak, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Maybe I like it that way."

Zoe was next, "Who is this sir?"

"I'll tell you later, maybe."

Kaylee went over to introduce herself but Mal stopped her. "Hey! No one interferes in her audition."

Kaylee stopped and turned to look at him. "You wasn't foolin' bout the auditions?"

"Not in the least."

Simon murmured, "I knew he'd lose it completely some day."


	2. Chapter 2

All at once the crew started talking.

"Are you out of your ..."

"I can't believe..."

"Sir maybe this isn't..."

Mal shouted above them all. "Shut UP!" silence filled the room. "You can either sit down, shut up and watch or you can leave. I don't give a good gorram which one you choose, but pick one!"

Soon the table was filled with seven people all watching Jia Li cook. She didn't notice, she was much too involved in what she was doing.

---------------------------------------------

A half hour later she was done and had six dishes before the crew. All were made of protein but looked and smelled different. Jia looked on from the kitchen trying not to be nervous.

River was the only one to touch anything as she took small parts of each one.

Mal took a small portion of one and looked around, "Isn't anyone going to try anything?"

No one moved. Mal said something under his breath and grabbed his fork. He quickly ate a very small bit of what was in front of him. The crew looked at him expectantly. He didn't say a word but started filling his plate.

--------------------

Soon Jia sat in the cargo bay. Mal had sent her there to discuss her future with the crew. They were all still in the galley talking.

"Who is she captain?"

"That is Jia Li Mason."

Zoe was shocked, "Are you serious? James's daughter?"

"The one and only."

Kaylee chimed in, "Who is James?"

Zoe answered, "A corporal in the war, and a friend."

Simon asked, "Why would his daughter seek you out?"

Mal replied, "Apparently James told her that if she ever needed anything she should ask me."

Zoe said, "He always did think a lot of her sir. Maybe you should give her a job."

"I was thinking the same thing, but all of your opinions."

Kaylee said, "I think it's shiny Captain. New people, good food."

River softly said, in a moment of rare clarity. "She is honest, honorable, and necessary."

There was a moment of silence which Mal broke, "Ok, well. That aside, since we are on the up side for once and the Alliance ain't chasing us any more than anyone else, I think we can afford to give the little lady a chance. Any objections? Good."

Noticing but ignoring the pleased look on almost everyone's faces, he made his way to tell Jia Li. What he also noticed was the indifferent look on Zoe's face and the less than pleased look on Inara's face. He understood Zoe. She had just lost her husband and being pleased might be above her right now, but he didn't understand Inara's problem. He would have to talk with her later. Right now he had a chef to hire.

He came upon Jia in the cargo bay leaning on the railing.

"When can you start?"

------------------------------------------------

Jia had gone to get her few things and Kaylee was now getting her settled. Mal was looking for Jayne. He found the merc cleaning his guns in the galley.

"Jayne, we gotta have a talk."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing yet. But I know your record with women. You have come on to everything even remotely female that has come on this boat. I'm gonna give you the same advice I gave you when you first came on board. You know when I talked to you about Kaylee?"

"Yeah."

"Same thing applies. You go near her and you will be taking a short walk out the porthole, dong ma?"

"Don't worry Mal I ain't interested."

Mal looked insulted, "Why not?"

"I don't know. Usually I'd be thinking bout nothing but that sweet little piece of redheaded..." He paused at Mal's pissed expression. "But I just feel all creepified whenever I think that about her. It's disconcertin."

"Well, just so you keep your thoughts to yourself it don't matter to me."

Jayne gave Mal a superior look, "Why you want her for yerself?"

Now he knew he had gone too far. "I owe James Mason my life, and I am not going to pay him back by seducin his oldest child, and neither are you. Now, do we have an understanding?"

"Yeah, She ain't gonna have no problem from me."

"Good."

He stormed out of the galley and made his way towards Inara's shuttle.

-----------------------------------

Mal started off on a bad note by walking in Inara's shuttle without even knocking. His first words didn't help either.

"Now what's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You got a problem with Jia or do you have somethin to say to me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw that look on your face in the galley. What is your problem?"

"I just think you agreed a little to easily to let this girl stay. You don't know a thing about her."

"I didn't know a thing about any of ya when I let you stay. I know she's a good cook and all the stuff I need to know I got. Why do you care?"

"I'm looking out for y...the welfare of this crew."

"That's my job and I wish you'd let me do it."

"Fine, its' none of my business then. I'm sorry Captain I will leave everything to you."

Mal turned and left, mumbling to himself. Inara turned and started mumbling to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

While Mal fumed upstairs Kaylee and Jia were becoming fast friends.

"So how did you become an engineer?"

"Don't know. Machines just talk to me and I can fix um. Why'd you become a cook?"

"It's the only thing I was ever really good at, liked and could make money at. Been doing it in restaurants since I was twelve."

"Shiny, sounds like Simon. Doctorin's the only thing he's ever wanted to do too."

"Why don't you tell me about everyone since I'm gonna be here for a while."

"Well, Captain's not usually as bad as he was today. Think he just gets these ideas in his head and ain't nothing tellin him otherwise. He's great though. Never hesitates to take care of us. Simon's our Doc. He's a little stiff but..."Kaylee smiled. "River is his sister. She's a little different but she's really smart. Jayne is crude and gross. Just the way he is though." she paused.

"Zoe just lost her husband. He was our pilot. We also lost someone who used to travel with us. He was a shepherd. That's why everyone may seem a little sad at times. Ben tryin' to lift spirits but there's only so much I can do."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's not your fault. I'm just happy someone new is here to kinda help take their minds off sadness."

"I'll do all I can do to help but I'm just a cook Kaylee, not a therapist."

"You let me worry about that. Some good food will help."

Jia laughed. "I hope so. But I think you've forgotten someone."

"I forgot Inara! How could I do that? Anyway Inara's real nice. She's a companion."

Jia's face fell, "Companion?"

"Yep."

"As in...guild certified?"

"I think so. Is that a problem?"

Jia snapped back to attention and smiled. "None whatsoever. Just didn't expect..."

"Oh, I understand. Didn't expect to find a bonafide companion on a ship like Serenity."

"You got it. That's exactly what I mean. She seemed to not be too happy with me."

Kaylee lied, "I didn't notice nothing, but she can't have anything against you, I mean, you just got here."

"I'm sure your right. I'm just nervous is all. I really need this job."

"Why?"

" I'm supporting my brother and sister, trying to keep them in school. They live with my Aunt. I send them money whenever I get it."

"That's real shiny, you takin care of your kin like that. How old are they?"

"My brother's 20 so I'm not really supportin him anymore, but my sister is 16. I keep sending them money so they can stay in school and not have to get jobs like I did. Not that I don't love what I do."

"What you do for fun?"

"Not much, never had much free time."

"Ya mean you've never had any fun?"

"I didn't say that, I just haven't done anything on a regular basis."

"We'll have to change that."

----------------------------------------------

Simon was sitting alone in the galley very early the next morning with a cup of coffee when Kaylee walked in.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep." Simon pulled Kaylee down into his lap. "I just...no wait, every time I try to say something I say it wrong and I don't want you mad at me."

"Don't say that. Go ahead and just tell me what you want and I promise not to get mad."

"Really?"

"Yep, just tell me what your thinkin about."

Simon took a big breath, "I just was thinking. I've never met a woman like you Kaylee."

Kaylee smiled. Simon continued on, "You are so genuine, so sweet. I...think... I love you Kaylee."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean..."

"No, stop right there."

Kaylee kissed him thoroughly and cut off any want for continuation of talking. Simon was slipping his hand up Kaylee's shirt when Jia slipped silently in.

She didn't pause and didn't look at the couple. "I understand you guys are just starting out and stuff but please no sex in the kitchen."

Kaylee giggled and Simon turned beet red. Kaylee sweetly said, "We're not gonna have sex in the kitchen Jia. That's what our bunk's and the engine room are for."

Jia chuckled as Kaylee led a even redder Simon towards her bunk. Jia called after them, "So don't go into the engine room without knocking then?"

Jia smiled and started to prepare breakfast. A half hour later a still sleepy Mal came into the galley and was startled to see someone else in there before him.

"What are you doing in here?"

"...cooking?"

"Yeah, well...why so early?"

"I wanted it to be ready when everybody woke up."

"Why?"

"I... it's called breakfast. I don't know how to answer your question."

"Well, ok. What are you making?"

"Since all we have is protein I thought I'd make that."

"Alright then. That sounds good."

"Good."

Jia went back to work with a worried look on her face. Mal sat down and pondered if he was supposed to talk or not. After a while he figured it was his boat and he had questions. Questions that he probably should have asked before they took off for their next job. But anyway...

"So what's your real problem with the Alliance? I know it just can't be what you told me so how about the truth?"

Jia stopped what she was doing and came to sit by Mal. "Do you know what really happened to my dad Captain?"

"No, but I think you might wanna tell me."

"The Alliance returned his body to us a month after the war ended. He had only been dead a week. Along with his body they sent recordings of what they had done to him. Apparently, their intelligence had been wrong. They thought he was a Colonel, not a Corporal. They tortured him for two years asking him for information he didn't have. And even when the war was over, they kept him. He took his own life, they never had any intention of killing him. Trust me Captain, anyone who went through what he did would have given any information within the first month, not year. That's why I despise them. They had no right to do what they did to him, and I have trouble believing he was the only one."

For all his experience Mal looked shocked. "What exactly did they do to him?"

"Starvation, sleep deprivation, electrocution, pretty much anything they could think of and a few things I never even imagined."

"Why would they send the recordings to you?"

"I wish I knew. I thought maybe it was to teach us a lesson about revolution, but I doubt I learned the lesson they wanted me to learn."

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one, not even my brother and sister. I couldn't let them see him like that. They have so few memories of him anyway."

"That's probably best. I apologize for doubting you."

"I would have doubted me too. I asked for this job because I knew if I continued to serve Alliance, I would either hit or poison one of them and I can't afford for my family to lose another to those monsters."

"Where's your mother Jia?"

"Two months after Dad was captured she sent my oldest brother and my sister to work with me, and set the house on fire with her and her two year old son still in it."

Silence greeted her pronouncement. For the first time in his life, Mal didn't know what to say. He didn't have to say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything right away, but I wanted to get the job because I can cook, not because you feel sorry for me. I've made peace with my life. I'm not perfect, but I just wanna work for what I'm worth without Alliance crowding in."

"I understand."

"I would rather you didn't tell the crew about this. I don't want pity."

"Understand that too. But you may wanna talk to River and Simon. They may have a story to tell you."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mal and Jia were still talking an hour later when the third riser of the day arrived, Zoe.

They were both in the kitchen laughing quietly. They looked up.

Mal said, "Hey Zoe, just tellin' Jia bout James."

"He was a great man."

"Thanks, I know. Anyway, when does everyone else get up?"

Mal started walking out of the galley towards the crew quarters. "Right now."

He kicked open Jayne's door, "Jayne, Breakfast!" A loud thump could be heard from in his room along with a string of curses. Mal kicked open Kaylee's door, "Kaylee get up here. Simon go get your sister."

From the other side of the galley came River's voice. "Not necessary Captain."

Mal whipped around, "Oh, good. Hey Zoe, go tell Inara to get down here." Zoe started to go and as an afterthought he yelled after her, "Nicely!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a spirited affair as were the meals over the next two days on the way to Sierra for their next job. The crew were gathered in the cargo bay preparing for their next job.

"Alright, me, Zoe, River an Jayne are gonna do this and we will be back in an hour. Unless something goes wrong, which, of course, never happens. So, we will be back in about two hours and we will be runnin. Everyone stay on the ship."

"Sir, I still don't like...

"Don't start this Doc. You'll hit me, I'll get pissed, and this time I'm gonna shoot you. Just let it go."

River finally said something, "Simon, everything will be ok. Angels will watch over you."

Simon seemed to be pacified and while rolling his eyes, Mal led his team out. Kaylee closed the doors behind them and went to the engine room to do some tuning. Jia went to the kitchen. Simon went to the infirmary, with a scowl on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

About ten minutes later Jia was cleaning and arranging the kitchen like she wanted. She bent down behind the counter to clean the bottom cupboard when she heard a faint noise that came from the dining portion of the room. She froze because she had not heard anyone come in. Seconds later she heard the unmistakable sound of booted feet. Something made her stay down. She peered around the corner of the island and quickly hid again when she saw three pairs of legs she didn't recognize. They hadn't seen her yet. She did all she could to stay silent and peeked around the other corner of the island. When she saw they had gone towards the engine room, Jia went around the other side.

She snuck as silently as possible towards the bridge. Her heart felt like it could be heard all over the ship, but they didn't turn as they crept towards the engine. Jia made it out of the galley and quickly rested on the other side of the wall when she heard a sound that made her change her mind.

-------------------------------------------

Kaylee was humming as she knelt by her engine. She was deep in thought when she was grabbed from behind and a hand put over her mouth.

"Look at what we got here."

----------------------------------------

Jia's mind was racing. Until then she had forgotten Kaylee was in the engine room. It made her stop and think. She knew nothing about ships. Even if she got to the bridge, she had no idea how to signal anyone, or how to do anything else. From the rumbling she had heard one thing was certain, Kaylee was in serious trouble. Jia couldn't take the time to figure it out. Before they could find her, she would deal with them her way. She was a soldier's daughter, after all.

Kaylee was her friend, and that meant something.

--------------------------------------

"Foreman said to take the ship, didn't say nothing bout the crew."

"Exactly, so they're up for grabs."

"What are we gonna do with her?"

"Take her to town when we're done here and sell her. Easy."

All three turned when they heard from the doorway, "I hope ya'll don't think you're going anywhere with her. Because you are sorely mistaken."

Jia stood there with her fists loosely at her sides. Kaylee whimpered and gave her a look that told her to run, but leaving was not an option. All three men chuckled and one made a move towards her. He got close, and then got a hit that made him fall back and hit his head on the wall. He crumpled to the floor. Jia raised her fists to ready stance and braced her feet shoulder length apart.

"Alright," said the second man. "I see you wanna play rough."

He took a swing at her, but left his chin unguarded. A quick uppercut and he had slammed his tongue between his teeth. Blood came pouring out and he was in intense pain, and no longer concerned with Jia.

The third man was not so careless. He had been holding Kaylee, so he threw her to the floor. He came at Jia like he knew what he was doing, but Jia's trained eye knew better. She approached him so they were on level ground. She took three punches with a slight stagger, but had blocked herself well. Finally, she saw the opportunity she wanted, he had left his side momentarily unguarded. Jia slammed her hand into his side. He went to protect his mid-section by dropping his hands. Big mistake. Jia punched his jaw and he went down in a heap, unconscious.

Kaylee saw all this from her position on the floor with a stunned expression. The it quickly turned to understanding, "Your dad was a boxer, that's right!"

Jia smiled.

-------------------------------------------

About two miles away, Mal walked into his business meeting, having just received a message from Kaylee, detailing the plot against them. He had sent Zoe back to oversee the three thieves.

"Ah, Mal Reynolds, my old friend."

Foreman was a pig of a man both in appearance and demeanor. He had introduced himself as the Foreman years ago and Mal had never asked his real name. He now noticed Foreman had a smugger than usual look on his face. Mal smiled back.

"Hey Foreman, what's this job you got for me?"

He motioned for the three to approach and they found themselves in front of an oversized but hideous desk.

"I'm afraid it's not up to your usual standard, but I know you will jump at the opportunity."

"Really, didn't know I had standards. I deal with you after all."

Foreman smirked, "You are now in my exclusive employ."

"Wow, that was fast."

"Indeed it was, I have a nice little shipment of servants for you to take to a client for me."

"Slaves, you mean."

"Whatever."

"See Foreman, the problem is, that does happen to be a sore point with me."

"You will soon come to find you have no choice."

"You mean the three thugs you sent to take my ship?"

Foreman's face fell so completely it was comical. He sputtered for a few seconds before Mal relieved him of his duty to reply.

"Seems I have a secret weapon even I didn't know I had. My little five-foot-six cook took all three out. Neet huh?"

Foreman was still speechless.

"Way I see it is you got one choice if'n you wanna survive the next two minutes," Jayne and him both drew their guns. "Never contact me again."

Foreman's men went to surround them, but he shook his head and motioned for them to leave. Above all, he was about self preservation.

"Smart, sorta."

All three backed out of the room and went back towards the ship that thanks to Zoe and Kaylee, was juts outside the building. The quickly climbed in and Mal gave one last salute to Foreman, who was now standing in the doorway, and shut the cargo bay doors.

"See Jayne, told ya he'd see reason."

"Didn't say he wouldn't, said I wish he wouldn't."

"Back to business," He faced two unconscious men, a conscious one with blood still running down his chin, his mechanic, cook, doctor and first mate. "Take us about ten miles from town and drop them off."

River went to the bridge to fulfill his order and Mal went up to Kaylee and Jia who were standing next to each other. "You two are the most unlikely rescuers I have even laid eyes on." Both smiled, "But if you ever do it again I'll tan both your hides, dong ma?"

Unison nods from both had him satisfied. He motioned for Jia to follow him and went a few feet away from everyone. "Any other skills you'd like to tell me about?"

"Fencing."

"Fen-what?"

"Fencing. Dad used it as a tool to teach footwork and balance for his boxing. He taught me that too."

"Could have used that about nine months ago."

He left Jia wondering as he went on his way to the bridge.

They broke atmo after dropping off the would be thieves and went towards their next job.


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------

On their next stop Mal left Zoe in charge on Serenity while he took Jayne to talk to their potential client.

When they returned they had an entourage behind them. Five men with carts. The carts were full of luggage. Zoe approached her Captain.

"We gonna be full the next few days sir? How many?"

"Just one, sorta."

"One person has all this?"

"Nope."

It was then that Zoe noticed a large man approaching the ship with a pillow in his hands. On the pillow was a pure white cat.

Kaylee came in at that moment, "Oooooh, an kitty, Captain?"

"Yes Kaylee."

The large man approached Mal, "She will be taken care of completely."

It was not a question but Mal answered anyway, "She may be the best taken care of passenger we've ever had."

The large man nodded and handed Mal the pillow. Kaylee raced up and took the pillow while cooing to the cat.

The staff finished loading all the cat's belongings and left. The large man was the last to leave. Jayne shut the door. Zoe quickly turned to Mal, "Please tell me this is a joke sir."

"'Fraid not. Kaylee, get our guest situated in the spare room."

"Shiny Captain."

Kaylee went off and Mal faced his stunned second in command, "This guy is willing to pay a fortune for us to bring him his cat."

"But sir...it's a cat. Why couldn't he use a liner or something?"

"Didn't trust them. Something about this cat's pedigree or something, I was to focused on the amount he mentioned. This could make our year Zoe."

"But..."

"I know, it's a cat. But an expensive cat."

Mal ignored Zoe's still confused expression and went towards the extra room. He came upon Kaylee and River holding and petting an appreciative Kitty.

Kaylee was all smiles, "What's his name, Captain?"

"Her name is Cassiopeia, and she's very expensive. Got standards we can't even dream of, so be careful. Very careful."

"Hi Cass."

River put in, "She knows how special she is."

"Where she goin'?"

"Persephone. I gotta get up to the galley and tell Jia Li about the cat's diet."

As he went up the stairs he mumbled, "Gorram cat eats better than anyone I've ever heard of."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to Persephone was a very uneventful one. Kaylee and River spent most of their time with "Cassie" as Kaylee had dubbed her. Mal now impatiently waited for her owner to take his expensive passenger off his hands. He needn't have worried, a very anxious portly man waited for his kitty at the docking area. After a tearful reunion and an exchange of a very large fee for a very special pet, Mal took Serenity off Persephone as fast as he could. He didn't say much over the next few days except what could be said in one or two syllables.

One day he came striding purposefully into th galley where everyone had gathered to drive away boredom and said what everyone had been waiting for. "We got a job people."

"Where to sir?"asked Zoe.

"Frontier."

That got Jayne's attention, "That's where I'm from."

"Good that you remember that Jayne. Anyway, sounds like a good job, so we are on our way."

"What kinda job?"

"Don't rightly know."

----------------------------------------

Frontier was like any other backwater moon. Sparsely populated with little in the way of civilization. Once again, Mal had the entire crew in the cargo bay to discuss the plan of action.

"Zoe and me will go deal with this job. The rest of you stay here except for Jayne." He faced the mercenary, "I have a special job for you Jayne."

When Mal didn't go on right away, Jayne was forced to ask, "What?"

"Visit your family."

Kaylee smiled and Zoe and Jia tried not to laugh. River looked unfazed. The rest were stunned.

"What?"

"You've been crotchety lately. Your gonna spend time with people other than this crew."

"Why? That ain't in my gorram job discrip..."

"Don't care, Jayne. We ain't leavin' this rock until I see you and your mom together."

He would have argued more but Mal and Zoe turned to leave. He followed them out of the ship, still arguing. Kaylee put an end to any argument by shutting the bay doors behind him. Jayne sulked off in one direction while Mal and Zoe went in another.


	6. Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------------

A few hours later Zoe and Mal were back at the ship and they were not happy.

"Hey, Mal!"

It was Jayne and...someone. Mal's eyes almost came out of his head.

"This is my Ma, happy now?"

"Thank you for making my boy come see me. I know he never would have if you hadn't."

Mal was speechless. Jayne's mother bore a striking resemblance to the cook he just hired, except she had brown hair. Somehow he got through the next few minutes of talking to Jayne's mother without swallowing his tongue. Kaylee had opened the doors and Mal yelled for Jia to join them.

When she did, not a shadow of recognition was on anyone's faces. Jayne introduced the two ladies and Mal stood like a spectator in a freak show.

After Jayne's mom left Mal took aside Jia and asked her, "Isn't there someone she reminds you of?"

She paused, "Not really. She had the same hair color as Jayne, other than that he must take after his dad."

"That's it? No one else?"

"No, who does she remind you of?"

Mal paused and then finally just shrugged. The crew all filed back onto Serenity and Mal went up to Jayne. "I guess we now know why you're not attracted to Jia." He joked.

"Why?"

Mal walked away, shocked that he had been the only one to see it, but then he saw the look on Zoe's face and knew he hadn't been the only one.

Kaylee was the first to bring the subject up, "So, we got a new job Captain?"

Mal's face was suddenly once again furious, "Absolutely not!"

He stormed to the bridge to take the ship out. The crew turned to Zoe. She enlightened them. "Another generous offer to be slave traders."

Everyone cringed while Zoe went to the bridge.

When she arrived, Mal was sitting in her husband's chair. The dinosaurs were still all sitting there, not one had been moved. She approached with caution.

"Sir?"Mal didn't say anything. "We can get another..."

"Just tell me one thing Zoe."

"Anything sir."

"Why, ever since Miranda have we just been offered gosa for jobs?"

The mention of Miranda was still hard for Zoe, but she did understand. Their opportunities for honest crime had diminished greatly since then. "I don't know."

They sat there for minutes before anyone said anything. Finally Zoe said, "Boris on Savage is always good for a cake run. Honest crime."

Mal brightened slightly, "I guess. He still working with Eaves?"

"Not that I had heard sir. I think they broke up months ago."

"Might be interesting."

--------------------------------------

With a plan in mind, Mal was much happier. Or as happy as he gets. He had just come down from making his arrangements with Boris, who was more than happy to give them work, when he went into the galley. He could feel the unhappiness as soon as he entered. Jai was behind the island chopping something in a very unpleased manner.

He knew it was a bad idea but he asked anyway. "Anything wrong?"

She didn't stop what she was doing, "Not a thing sir."

That was probably a good place to stop. He had asked, his duty was over, but a masochistic part of him made him say, "I can tell something's bothering you."

She put down her knife, "Do you really want to know?"

"I...maybe"

"I'm bored out of my mind. I'm used to working 16 hours a day. I work 4 here. I asked you if I could do something else too and you didn't even consider it."

"What else do you want to do?"

"I don't know, clean floors, laundry, anything."

"The rest of the crew do that as their chores."

"I know that sir, but I just can't sit around and do nothing."

"Most of working on a ship is sitting around. If that's not for you then..."

"No sir, I love this job and the people I really do. And I appreciate the job, but there's gotta be something."

"Well, Jayne has his guns, Kaylee has her engine and her Simon, Inara does...whatever. You're just going to have to find something. Gossip with Kaylee, arrange the pantry in alphabetical order, draw...pictures of things. It doesn't matter to me."

Jia seemed to consider that, "Anything?"

Mal put up his hand, "Within reason. No... bomb making or anything."

"I think I can find something. I guess I'm not used to budgeting my own time."

Over the next few days it was obvious she hadn't thought of anything yet. They had the most elaborate and decorated meals any of them had ever had.

---------------------------------

When they arrived at Savage, Kaylee dragged Jia out of the ship for a drink. They both satin a booth in the back of a dingy bar giggling. Kaylee went to go get more drinks. Suddenly, Jia was grabbed out of the booth and a hand put over her mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mal had just returned from concluding his business with Boris and was loading the ship with his cargo when Kaylee came running, "Captain, I lost Jia."

"What do you mean you lost her?"

"I turned my back to get more drinks and when I turned back she was gone. You gotta find her sir."

"What's wrong Kaylee?"

Mal and Kaylee turned to see Jia Li walking towards them. Kaylee ran to her and hugged her. " I thought something horrible had happened to you."

"Well, you can see I'm fine."

Mal interrupted, "Now that's over, lets get going. Got a schedule to keep."

They all climbed aboard. River was entering the cargo bay and froze. As Jia Li passed her, River looked confused. Jia looked at her with no expression. When Jia had passed, River whispered, "The Magician."


	7. Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------

It was two days later when Mal entered the galley and was once again alone with Jia. "Still bored?"

"Of course not."

"What did you find to occupy your time?"

Mal thought he must be mistaken, but he thought he saw a look of momentary confusion on her face. "Just little things, Sir."

He dismissed his thoughts as his own problem, after all, it's not as if she could forget what she had been so upset about just a few days earlier.

---------------------------------------

Inara was thinking in her shuttle. It had been a week since Savage, and things had definitely changed slightly. Jia spent much more time on her own. River spent most of her time hiding. It wasn't enough to be suspicious. After all, River was still not exactly well, and Jia may have found something to occupy her time. Still, something wasn't right, and Inara aimed to find out what. She went straight for the galley.

"Hi Jia."

"Hello Inara."

The first thing she noticed was the usual uneasiness they always felt around one another was replaced by a defensiveness. Jia's defensiveness.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Jia finally looked up, "Yes, Why?"

"You seem off lately."

"I'm perfectly fine." She said with a slight smile.

Inara knew she was taking a big risk, but the only thing she could do was lay her cards all out on the table, "Jia, has something happened between you and Kaylee or River?"

"No, why?"

"You don't seem to be hanging around with either of them anymore. River avoids you like a sickness."

"I doesn't have to be me she's avoiding."

"You have to admit that since Savage she has spent all her time in the opposite side of the ship as you. She treats you like some kind of stranger when you had been getting so close. What happened between you two?"

Jia looked up with a look that Inara didn't recognize on her. It was predatory, pure and simple. As soon as the look was there, it was gone. It was replaced by a look or disbelief.

"I can't believe you are standing here lecturing me on personal relationships."

The defensiveness had switched from Jia to Inara. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. A companion that doesn't even now what she wants. It's not a thing you see too often."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know more than you think."

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Fine. You are a companion, yet you still ship out with this crew. I know exactly why."

Now Inara really was defensive, "Why's that?"

"You harbor some fantasy about your captain."

"You don't know what your talking about."

"I know plenty. You both share feelings but will never share them. You never will because you know it will never work. You would have to give up being a companion and live off him. You could never do that, because that would leave you without power in your relationship. That is one thing a woman like you would never be willing to do."

Inara knew she was right, but it was more than hard to hear.

"What do you expect of him? To forget what you once were? He could never do that, no matter how much he loves you. Life doesn't really work that way Inara. It would always be the first thing he said in any argument, as it is now. It would destroy you. So you stay here hoping when you know it is hopeless. Romantic, yes, but hopeless. In the end it will destroy you both unless you both let go. You have no right to lecture me on my relationships when you ignore the cesspool in your own backyard."

Inara was slumped by the end of Jia's comments, swimming in thought of her life.

"I'm sorry Inara, That was horrible of me." Inara looked up and Jia looked just as miserable as Inara felt.

"It's ok. I'm glad someone finally said it." As Inara walked out, Jia's tears disappeared, and a slight crooked smile lit on her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inara sat in her shuttle and though about her life and what she wanted. She knew that she was grateful that someone had said what she couldn't tell herself. She knew what she had to do.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mal was walking past the infirmary when Inara caught up to him.

"What's on your mind? That seems to be the only reason you seek me out."

"I have to leave again."

Mal's face fell and the mask replaced his emotions. "I guess you gotta do what you gotta do."

"I have been kidding myself for a long time about something. I have to say something, and I want you to let me finish before you say anything. Promise?"

"Yeah."

"I have feelings for you Mal. I have for a long time, but it can never be between us."

Mal was genuinely stunned, "But I ..."

"Please don't say it. I can't give up being a companion, just like you won't give up Serenity and live with me on a core planet. I have to be practical for once. I have to end this. I'm sorry."

As Inara walked away, Mal absorbed what she had said, and decided he had to drink, heavily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal stayed in his bunk until they came to Persephone again. They dropped off their cargo, and Inara. Almost the entire crew was there. Mal never even said goodbye. He just headed for the nearest bar.

------------------------------------------------------

About ten hours later, Zoe had finally convinced the crew to go to bed. She locked up the ship and went to bed herself. She was angry at Mal for his behavior. She couldn't believe he let her go a second time. When Mal finally came back to the ship, Jia was in the cargo bay. She saw him through the window. He was drunk beyond reason. When she opened the door, he fell into her arms.

"For Buddha's sake, Captain."

"Don't you dare lecture me."

Jia dragged him to his bunk, scolding him the whole time. When they got there, she helped him down the ladder and came down herself.

"What an example you set. I can't believe you felt for her too."

It was the first mention she had made of Inara. "Don't."

"You have to realize it was hopeless. She could never choose you over her pride and dignity."

"I said shut up."

"Why? Maybe you need to hear the truth too." She softened her voice, "Mal, you have to get on with your life."

He grabbed her shirt and slammed her against the wall, and got so he was two inches from her face. "I told you to shut up!"

They stood there for a second or two and then Jia's expression changed from expressionless, to something completely different. She raised her hands to his arms and raised her eyes to his. He recognized her expression, just barely, though his drunken haze. She pushed herself off the wall, and onto him. She smirked.

Mal dropped her like she was on fire. "Get out."

She calmly went up the ladder. Before he passed out, he knew something was not right. She had never looked at anyone like that before, much less him. That was his last thought before succumbing to oblivion.

--------------------------------------------------

Very late the next day, Mal gathered his thoughts on the bridge. Soon he called Zoe to go through them with him.

"You wanted to speak to me sir?"

"Close the door." She did. "Have you noticed something different about Jia lately?"

"A little, but not much."

"I have. She came on to me last night."

That was not what Zoe had expected, "Are you sure sir?"

"No mistaking."

"Wait a minute, Last night."

"Yeah."

Zoe sighed, "Sir, you were drunk. All drunk men think every woman is coming on to them."

"Not all them had her body up against theirs."

Another unexpected development. "Little Jia?"

"Yep."

"Little redheaded cook?"

"I didn't ask for an id card, but yeah."

"That's hard to believe, Sir."

"I know. She's been avoiding Kaylee. River won't be in the same room with her. What's going on around here?"

"I don't know. She's been different ever since Savage two weeks ago."

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it except watch Jia. See what we can see."

"Can do Sir."

Mal got up and went to the door and opened it. Jia was on the other side. "Watch me for what?"

They were momentarily stunned, Mal was the first to recover. "Let's talk it the galley."

They all walked to the galley and sat at the table. Jia looked expectantly from Mal to Zoe and back. Again, Mal was the first to talk, "Anything you'd like to tell us?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine. Everyone is acting so strange."

"Nothings going on?"

"No, why won't anyone tell me what's going on?"

Zoe looked at Mal and back to Jia, "We have been noticing your behavior is different lately."

Jia's face fell, "I didn't know you could tell."

"What's wrong?"

Jia looked reluctant, "I got news from home. It's not good."

Zoe sat forward, "What happened?"

"It's complicated. I don't really want to talk about it. It's just been on my mind lately. I'm sorry if I've been different."

Zoe was sympathetic, "It's alright."

Mal was not so dismissive, "That may explain your other behavior, but what about last night?"

"Last night?" Jia looked genuinely confused.

"Last night in my bunk?"

Jia looked first surprised, then horrified, "Sir, I would never go in your bunk."

"You helped me in there last night."

"No I didn't. The last time I saw you was yesterday before you left, and now. I never saw you last night."

Now it was Mal's turn to be confused, "Never?"

"Never. Captain, I'm sorry but I would not be comfortable being in your bunk."

Zoe looked amused, "Never mind, Jia. Captain was just drunk."

"Oh, well can I go? I promised Kaylee I'd help her with something."

"No problem."

Jia left. Zoe turned to Mal, "So, she came on to you huh?"

"I could have sworn that was real."

------------------------------------------------------------

Mal could not get it out of his head that something was wrong. He watched her over the next week with suspicion. She was beginning to go back to normal. It was exactly a week later when everything changed.

It started when, while in his bunk, the proximity alarm went off. Mal raced to the bridge, it was an Alliance battle cruiser. Not good.

Then Mal got the shock of his life. A familiar face came over the screen. The Operative.


	8. Chapter 8

Mal didn't know what to say, but he was saved from that by that all too familiar voice saying, "You are bound by law and ordered to stand down and prepare to be boarded."

The screen went blank. Zoe raced in, "What is it Sir?"

"I have no idea. Get the crew all assembled in the cargo bay now."

Zoe scrambled to fulfil his command while he stalked towards the infirmary. Simon was in there with Kaylee.

"Doc?"

"Yes sir?"

"For the next few minutes I am going to need you to trust me completely, dong ma?"

"Yes sir, but..."

"Get your sister to the cargo bay."

Mal left and Simon was deeply confused and his stomach clenched in fear. River glided in the room and hugged her brother deeply with a smile on her face, "Everything will once again be shiny, Simon. The angel will fly in on broken wings and rid us of the magician. We will finally be glued again."

River led a slightly less nervous Simon to the cargo bay with Kaylee trailing behind.

They all stood in a group facing the door. Mal, Zoe and Jayne up-front, with Jayne leaning against a crate. River, Simon and Kaylee behind them, with Kaylee holding on to Simon's arm and River holding his other hand. Jia was behind them all. River was the only one with a smile on her face. Everyone else's expressions were a mix of fear, anger, disbelief and anxiousness.

The bay doors opened slowly and Alliance came flooding in. Behind them all, clad in black, was the Operative. Alliance surrounded them, but surprisingly, did not go off to search the ship. The Operative was expressionless. He did n't face anyone in particular when he stated. "Operative, front and center."

Mal heard a gasp behind him and he felt someone come up from behind him. He didn't want to believe it. He turned slightly to see Jia Li going past him, and standing in front of the Operative. "Your services are no longer necessary. Return."

She walked behind the Operative and turned to face the crew. She gave a small smile and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. A small flat panel with three buttons could be seen. She pushed one of the buttons, and became someone else. Jia's familiar form became that of a taller, black haired woman with a face that Mal did not recognize. He stood in awe, disbelief, and rage. But it was not over yet.

The Operative motioned behind him, and two soldiers came from behind them all with a small form being carried between them. They tossed the form on the floor in front of Mal. It took a minute to recognize Jia. She was badly beaten. Kaylee started to cry. Jayne put his hand on his sidearm he had hidden. Simon started calculating what he had to do first. River still smiled. Zoe glared at the Operative. Mal just stood there. He was beyond any emotion. He just looked at the little woman on the floor in front of him. None of them were capable of speech.

"Good day."

He turned and led all his troops out. Mal fell to the floor by Jia. It was then he noticed she was awake. He gently picked her up. He barely heard that she was talking. He bent down to hear her better.

She whispered lightly, "Pick up the trash."

He thought he had misheard when she grabbed him with more force than he thought her capable of. She whispered, "Promise me!"

"I promise."

She passed out.

Mal reacted instantly. He ran her to the infirmary with Simon behind him. He put her gently on the chair. He backed off, he never realized he had her blood all over him. He backed out of the infirmary and Zoe came up to him. "The ship has left sir."

"Did they drop their trash before they left?"

Zoe looked at him in utter horror, "I have no idea."

"Jayne, come with me."

Zoe looked at him as he left and cursed to the day she met him.

Mal took Jayne to a shuttle and did what Jia had asked, they picked up the trash.

--------------------------------------------

Several hours later when Simon had finally stabilized Jia enough to say he couldn't do any more, Zoe made her way to the cargo bay. While her, River and Kaylee had been watching Simon to see if he could save Jia's life, her captain had taken several trips to collect the Alliance's trash. Now she wanted answers.

She found Mal and Jayne surveying their find. She went up to her captain with barely controlled fury, "What are you doing?"

He didn't notice her dropping the sir, "What she asked me to."

That gave Zoe pause, "Who?"

"Jia, before she passed out, she made me promise."

Now she took a look around. It was nothing special. The only thing of any irregularity were five shipping containers of various sizes.

Jayne spoke up, "Why would she want this gosa Cap'n?"

"I don't know, but it was important enough for her to expend maybe her last words to say it."

The three co-workers stood in confusion for a few minutes when Jayne went to one of the shipping containers and opened it. It was empty. Mal went to a second one, nothing. Zoe went to a third one. Again, nothing. Mal went to the fourth one, one of the two large ones. He opened it, and almost had a heart attack. It was the Shepard. He watched in disbelief as the holy man started to breath. Jayne let loose a string of words no one should know, when Mal and Jayne suddenly turned to Zoe, and the fifth container.

She slowly approached it. With hesitation, she opened it, and for the first time in years, felt tears on her cheeks. It was him. The only man she had ever loved. Hoban Washburn.

Mal screamed for the doc to get in there. Simon entered and almost passed out himself.

------------------------------------------------------------

They had moved the unconscious forms to the infirmary floor. Zoe had her husband's head in her lap. Everyone else stood around. Simon was preparing an injection to counter the agent he had discovered was keeping them unconscious. He approached Wash first. He ignored the pleading look from Zoe and injected her husband. Nothing happened for a full ten seconds. Then Wash sat up with a scream and clutched his chest. Zoe grabbed him.

"What happened to me?"

No one knew what to say. Simon was the first to speak, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"We had just landed on Miranda, ands I thought I felt a something go though my chest."

Zoe spoke, "Wash, baby, that was almost three months ago."

-------------------------------------------------

After waking the Shepard and explaining as much as they knew to them, they didn't know what else to say. They all sat in the room outside the infirmary with silence between them.

Mal broke it, "Doc, can you wake Jia? Like you did them?"

"I wouldn't recommend it sir. Her unconscious state is an attempt by her body to correct itself. There is no telling what the consequences..."

"I didn't ask what you thought about it, I asked if it was possible."

"Yes."

"Then do it."

Kaylee was not happy, "Sir, you could kill her."

"I will not sit here and guess what happened here. If she dies it is not my doing." with that said he turned to Simon, "Will it kill her?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Then do it."

Simon went back into the infirmary with Mal close behind him. The rest of the crew crowded around the windows to see. Simon injected Jia. She slowly raised her eyelids halfway, "Captain?"

Mal went up to her and held her hand, "It's me Jia."

"Did you pick them up?"

"Yes meimei, we did."

"Good," she went to go back to sleep.

Mal got her attention again, "Jia, honey what happened?"

She came back to consciousness and looked at him and slowly began to speak, "He took me on Savage. I fought, but they got me aboard their ship. He locked me in a room and made me listen. It took him three days to get a word in edgewise." She slightly smiled. Mal smirked back. "He told me that the Alliance had technology that he could use to repay you. He said he owed you a really big favor."

"He does."

"Ok, he said it would take him a few days and he needed a reason to get aboard your ship and leave. He said he couldn't be caught, or nothing would be repaid. He said he replaced me with an impersonator."

"He did."

"Told me he would change us back in a few days. I thought he was lying when he didn't come see me for a week and a half. But he said he couldn't move them without a big distraction, so I volunteered."

A chill went up Mal's spine, "For what?"

"I would try to escape. I got pretty far before I was caught."

"This is your punishment isn't it?"

She smiled, "It's nothing compared to what they did to my father."

"You didn't need to do this."

"Yes I did. I needed to try. Zoe was so unhappy, and they were needed here."

"So are you."

She scoffed lightly and then winced, "I knew I'd make it back. I am an angel after all."

She then lapsed back to unconsciousness. Mal turned to Simon.

"I stopped all her internal bleeding. She has two breaks in her left arm and one in her right leg, several broken ribs and a bruised jaw bone. The rest is superficial, as long as I can keep her from developing an infection."

Mal turned to his crew, "We take turns watching her. I'll take first watch, then Jayne, then Kaylee. Simon can fill in wherever. She is never to be alone. Everyone get that?"

They all nodded.

"Now, all of you go to sleep, especially you two." He pointed to Wash and the Shepherd, "They are not to be alone either. Zoe I think you can take Wash." She moved even closer into Wash's embrace, "River, can you watch the Shepherd?"

She nodded.

"Shiny, off with you then."

They all turned to leave, except Simon, "I have a feeling you wish to discuss something with me?"

He ushered Simon into a corner away from the infirmary and away from the guest bunks, "Is what you said in there all they did to her?"

"If you mean rape, no she was not. But what I didn't say is I have no idea how much brain damage they inflicted. From how she spoke I'm thinking it was minimal, but I have no way of knowing until she wakes up."

"Do the best you can Doc, we owe her everything."

Simon nodded and went back to the infirmary to do some more tests and monitor Jia's condition. Mal sat down on the couch outside and, for the first time since Serenity, he prayed.


	9. Chapter 9

River led Shepherd Book to his old quarters. He was silent and deep in thought. River's mind was racing. She knew she must tell someone, anyone. She thought of the job description of a Shepherd, and made her decision.

"Shepherd Book?"

He turned to her in surprise, he had never heard her use his name before, "Yes, River?"

"Are you up to a confession?"

"Perhaps..."

"It is relevant to the events of recent times."

They arrived at his quarters and he sat on the bed and motioned River to sit next to him, "Go ahead."

She sat next to him, "After the events of Miranda things began to change. There are days when I can express what I really mean to say, when others can comprehend my meaning, without translation." She took a deep breath, "Today is one of those days. I need to take the opportunity to tell you some things that everyone needs to know. I chose you because I know you are the only one who can understand the significance of what I am going to say."

Shepherd took a deep breath, "I hope I can help you."

"I know you can. First I need to say that I don't see just pictures, most of it is feelings. I feel everyone's emotions magnified. Since Miranda the only emotions I had been feeling were intense loss and segments of physical passion from Simon and Kaylee." The shepherd smiled at that, "Her arrival was the only bastion of good emotion I could seem to find. The first moment I saw her, I was flooded with pictures and feelings of wonderful moments, and I knew she was the angel we had needed for a long time. The one thing that could fix Serenity, could make her whole and give her life again."

"What did you see River?"

"Many things. Things I can not reveal even now, for I am terrified they may change." She looked at Book with a pleading in her eyes.

"I understand River, go on."

" The first instance I experienced was two days before we reached Frontier."

---------------------------------------

_The crew had just dispersed from their meeting in the galley. Jayne had left grumbling something and Mal had gone in the opposite direction. Jia caught up with Mal quickly_.

"_Captain?"_

_Mal turned, "What?"_

"_I have a request."_

_Mal crossed his arms in front of his chest. The last time he had heard that phrase ti had ended with Zoe saying, 'Do not interfere' when she had wanted to marry Wash. "And?"_

"_Can you order Jayne to see his family when we reach frontier?"_

_That was not what he expected, but this woman had a way of doing that to him, "Why?"_

"_He needs to see them, he wants to see them, but he will never go for fear it would make him look weak."_

"_How exactly have you gathered this information, reading his diary, cause if so I'd like in on that."_

_Jia raised an eyebrow, "No, he brings his letters to the galley to read them. He really misses them. It's not that much to ask."_

"_What makes you think he would listen to an order of mine like that?"_

"_He will take any excuse to see them sir, I guarantee it."_

_Mal considered her for a while, "I'll think about it."_

_Jia smiled, "Thank you sir."_

_As she turned to go back to the galley and he added to her back, "That is not a yes."_

_She gave him a smile over her shoulder for a second and kept going. Mal smiled and shook his head._

---------------------------------------------------

"And from this you gathered what?"

"She was concerned about the well being of a man who had done nothing to endear himself to her. He hadn't said much of anything to her. I also gathered she was intuitive and would feel what needed to be done. I had felt her nervousness on her first days, her sadness when talking of her family, but overall it was concern. She took special care to cook our feline passenger's food just right, and spent time with her when no one else was."

"Feline Passenger?"

River had forgotten for a second he hadn't been there, she had always felt him there, but the physical was different. "We took on a very expensive passenger before we went to Jayne's home planet. Before that Kaylee had been attacked while the Captain, Jayne, Zoe and I were on a job. I knew it was going to happen, but knew she had to let everyone know what she was capable of." Seeing Books confused expression, "She is a boxer and has extensive training in fencing." Book nodded, not really understanding, but trying his best to keep up.

"I knew she would never allow Kaylee to be hurt. After that she talked to me about my life and the Alliance's place in it. She asked me then why I called her the angel."

"What did you tell her?"

"That she was an archangel with broken wings, but that only Serenity could make her fly again. She didn't understand but it was enough for her to be comfortable with me."

"You like her a great deal don't you?"

"She is like no one I have ever met, not even my mother cared as much for me." She paused, "but that's not important. What is important is my own questioning of my sanity again. When the magician came aboard I started to doubt that my pictures would ever be developed. When I saw her, I was so confused. All I could sense around her was a brick wall. It's all I could think of, all I could feel. I knew she was blocking me, and others."

"What do you mean by that River?"

"When she would talk to anyone, she would use magic. A Magician uses a plausible distraction to confuse to audience. With Inara she used something Inara had been thinking about for a long time. She keep her thoughts on an emotional subject to screen thoughts of herself."

"Is that why Inara is not here?"

"No, Inara is not here because her life no longer coincides with Serenity's." Again Book didn't understand, "She needed to be away from here for life to go on, to move forward, not stagnate."

Now he understood. "The Captain."

River nodded, "He needs to be open, not distracted in the future. He needs to not be confused." Book nodded. "Anyway, when she talked to anyone it was the same smoke and mirrors. I confronted her one day while she was cooking."

-------------------------------------------------

"_The magician is not welcome here. She demands the angel's return."_

_She looked up, "What are you talking about sweetie?"_

_River stamped her foot, "Where is our angel?"_

_Jia's eyes turned to stone, "You should go find your brother darling."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I would have continued but my mind was once again flooded with images of a brick wall. I couldn't think of anything else. I just hid until I knew she was leaving Then I came out to make sure they followed her instructions. When they did I knew our Angel was here to stay." River smiled, having been able to articulate herself for the first time in years.

Book seemed lost in thought once again, "Who is this woman?"

"I told you, an angel."

River sat on his bed and told him Jia's story, at least what had happened up until then. She had learned telling the future would get you into trouble

--------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Wash was leading his distraught wife down the hall towards their bunk. His thought a jumble of emotions and confused scenes. When they got down inside their bunk, he found himself holding his wife while she cried for the first time ever. He shushed her for ten minutes before she was once again herself. For the next hour they simply held each other in bed while each had their own train of thought. After that they made love, slowly, never wanting to forget.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mal hadn't slept in three days. He had stood vigil over Jia, even when it was other's turns. He was absolutely confused, and yet everything was so clear. River's prophetic words, The strange behavior of 'Jia' over the last days, everything. While everything around him was returning to normal, he was not. He remembered thinking that this woman made him confused more than anyone he had ever met, and he was right. He had met people who wouldn't even spare a nickel to save a million lives, but she had been willing to give her own just for a chance at giving this bunch of criminals their lives back. He was off kilter, uncomfortable in his own skin, changing deeply held ideas. Yes, he was definitely right about this girl. Just as he thought this he saw her move. Her head had been turned the other way, now it was turned towards him.

"Hello , Captain."

He went up to her and held her hand, "Hey Cook."

"How are the others?"

She amazed him yet again, "Everyone's good, thanks to you."

She smiled slightly, "What's the damages?"

"Doc's real good at what he does. Knitted all your broken bones and insides. You're gonna be stuck with a lot of bruises, but you'll pull through."

"Sounds good. Everything working out?"

"Havin' a little difficulties, but that ain't nothing new."

"When can I get back to work?"

Mal shook his head, "If you start worrying about that I'll strap you to this chair myself. You can get back to it when you feel better."

Simon chose that moment to rush in, "Why didn't you call me?"

"Having a nice chat with my cook, telling her to get up and cook me something."

Simon gave him a look and went back to Jia, "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I did when I came on board this ship the last time. Thanks doc."

Simon smiled, "My job."

She tried to sit up and sat back in pain.

"You are still going to have a lot of pain while your bruises heal. You can move to your quarters in a few days when you feel better."

"Sounds good."

----------------------------------

It was four days later when Jia moved to her bunk, Kaylee spending most of her time with her there. Now that she was awake, Mal stayed away. The day she moved to her bunk she had unexpected visitor. It was a man with grey hair and equally grey clothing. She was resting, trying to fill her time with what she deemed useless activities, when he entered.

"My name is Shepherd Book. I understand I owe my existence to you."

Jia laughed a little, "I wouldn't go that far."

"I and everyone else would. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Jia was clearly uncomfortable with being thanked, so Book went on to more important subjects.

"River and Kaylee seem quite taken with you."

"I like them too. I've never really had time for friends, so it's different for me. How is everyone else?"

"Zoe and Wash spend most of their time together alone, but no one can blame them. Simon is working on new improved ways to help you recover faster, along with trying to figure out how myself and Wash came to be. His theory is that it's a very advanced form of cloning. Our Captain spends his time between brooding and working, so nothing new there. Kaylee is with you when she's not sleeping. And River and I have been talking a lot."

Jia waited. When he didn't continue, she asked, "And Inara? I mean I know she doesn't care for me, but she could at least come and say hi."

"You don't know then."

"What?"

"Inara left. She discontinued her rent on the shuttle."

Jia was stunned, "Why?"

Book searched for the right words, "According to River, the future. I'm not quite sure how that works, but that is what she says."

"I didn't expect that."

"I don't think anyone but River did. That's usually the way things go around here though. So what have you been doing?"

"Trying to find things to do. D you know any books I could read that would be interesting. Simon gave me his library reference, but I don't know what to look up. I quit school kinda early."

Book smiled. This was a subject he knew. They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing reading material.


	10. Chapter 10

Mal sat in the galley thinking, once again. Seemed like that was the only thing he could do nowadays. He heard the Shepherd come in, but since he didn't think he came to talk to him, he didn't acknowledge the fact. He felt someone by his side, and turned. He was shocked to see Shepherd Book standing by him, looking unsure of himself. He sat back and motioned for the older man to sit next to him.

"Somethin on your mind Shepherd?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to begin."

"The beginnin's always a good start."

The Shepherd didn't mind the sarcasm, "Do you remember what you said to me on that hill at Haven?"

"Yeah."

"You were right."

Mal leaned forward, "I was?"

"Confession is something I should be good at, but given the nature of my confession, I don't know how it will be received."

"Shepherd, you have picked the one time I might be open to ideas, don't miss your opportunity."

He took a deep breath, "You are always wondering why I know so much about crime, it is because I used to be in charge of stopping it. I was a very important man in my younger days, working for the Alliance."

Mal stiffened, "Really."

"Yes, I was in charge of a great deal of the core, in charge of a lot of covert and sensitive missions. When the war came up, I disagreed with my superiors, and left for the Shepherds way of life."

"What do you mean disagreed?"

"I felt controlling what we did was enough, that every man should have some control over his own destiny, that people would eventually choose one or the other, and that would be it. I was not exactly heard. I found God's path and have never looked back."

Mal was silent for a long time, "You know, I suspected, but it's different to know. Why did you tell me?"

"Something River said to me. It was hard to understand, but the simple way to say it is, that we control our destiny, not the other way around. If I want honesty, I need to live honesty. I hope I will still be welcome here."

"Preacher, now that you're back, you really think we're gonna let you go?"

Shepherd Book smiled. He had found his path again, after wandering too long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**HERE**

Almost everyone was in the galley a few days later when they all turned toward the engine room and the stairs to the infirmary at the sound of arguing. Jia limped up the stairs with Simon right on her tail.

"I don't care Simon."

"You are going to put your recovery back."

"I don't care. I'm not going to put up with this horrible food and boredom anymore."

Jia slowly made her way to her station and Simon tried to get support. "Captain..."

"Jia what are you doing?"

"My job sir."

He went over to her while she you started to work. "I told you..."

As he started to talk, Jia dug her hands into the lip of the island, and hooked her feet under it. Mal looked at the determined expression on her face, and looked at Simon. "This one's yours Doc." Mal went back to the table and sat.

Simon sighed, "Jia , please."

"Doc, I can't do it anymore. My one and only job is to cook, that's it. I want to do it. I'll take it easy, but the gosa you keep sending me down there has got to stop. I am feeling great."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I would have thought ten broken bones and internal injuries would require a little down time. I guess it's just the doctor part of me."

Jia sighed, "I do appreciate it Simon, and I won't do anything that will screw with your work, I promise."

Simon looked slightly mollified, "If something happens..."

"I will stay in my room until the end of time, or until you say it's alright to go."

"Fine."

Jayne clapped his hands together, "Yes, that's what I've been waiting for."

Kaylee said, "And her recovery of course."

"Huh?"

Kaylee elbowed him.

"Oh yeah, your recovery." He smiled at Jia.

"I'm touched Jayne."

Jayne nodded in a satisfied way.

------------------------------------------

After a meal and Wash proclaiming her a goddess, a tired Jia went back to her room, very satisfied. She flopped down on her bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," It was Zoe, with a package. "What's on your mind Zoe?"

Zoe looked uncomfortable, "I have been thinking..." she moved into the room and shut the door behind her. "About how to thank you for what you've done."

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"Yes, I do." She was dead serious, "The only problem is that there is no way to repay what you have done for me, so I decided I wouldn't even try, but that I would give you something you would never get yourself."

She then held out the large package to Jia and she took it. She began to open the package, almost afraid of what was inside. She pulled out a black silk comforter. "It's beautiful." It had grey embroidery and was made of the finest in silks. "Oh, Zoe, I can't except this, it must have cost you a fortune."

"It wasn't so bad. I noticed you were not the kind of person who bought for herself. I thought maybe this would be comfortable and just nice. Please take it."

Jia knew how important this was, "It's lovely Zoe, thank you."

Zoe just turned to go and faintly said, "Thank you, beyond words." she left without another word. Jia snuggled into her gift and wondered at the enigma that was Zoe.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, they arrived at Persephone. Mal had turned the ship around after learning of the reason for the trash pickup. They docked and decided on the best course of action. Jia was insisting on going out to buy food. She was arguing with Mal.

"We need supplies."

"Tell Jayne what you need and we will get it for you."

"You don't know where I go for these things."

"You ain't going."

"I'll just wait till you leave and go myself then."

"Not if I tie you to the ship."

"You wouldn't."

"Tempt me woman!"

Zoe stepped in, "Wash and me will take her, she will be safe, and we can take the mule so she don't have to walk."

Mal looked at her with an indignant look on his face, then faced Jia again, "Fine, but you remember your promise to Simon, if you screw up you are grounded."

Jia rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Mal handed her their usual food allowance. "Here."

Jia's eyes went wide, "Am I buying for a year?"

"No, about two months."

"Am I supposed to use all of it."

"Use all, half, whatever, as long as we can eat for two months. Go woman before I change my mind."

"Ok."

Zoe, Wash and Jia left on the mule and Mal gaped after them, confused again. He gestured for Jayne to follow him and went to find a job.

---------------------------------------

When he returned he was already unhappy, having not gotten cargo, but was incensed by the sight that met him. Zoe was there supervising the delivery of many boxes into an almost full cargo hold.

"What are you doing?"

Zoe turned towards him, "Shopping, sir."

"You don't look like you're shopping, you look like you're building an ark."

Before Zoe could speak to explain Wash and Jia rode up with a full mule and trailer. They were laughing. Wash rode up to Mal and shut off the Mule. He could hardly talk he was laughing so hard.

"Mal you should have seen it, it was brilliant. Jia is the best negotiator I have ever heard of. She actually made a grown man cry."

"Well, he was charging four times what his worthless chickens were worth her should have been ashamed of himself."

Mal was still not happy, "I have a gun and if someone doesn't explain this soon I will get my answer the hard way."

Jia was the first to say something, "You were the one who gave me so much money I just assumed..."

"What do you mean? That's what it costs for two months worth of protein."

Jia stopped laughing, "Please tell me you don't pay for a wholesaler."

"Where else?"

Wash spoke up, "Apparently there are these little specialty shops everywhere."

"I go to each one and negotiate for what they have. It's about five times cheaper."

Mal looked around, "And why haven't I heard about this?"

Jia smiled, "They only sell to restaurants, and, just having opened my own little place, I thought they could supply us."

Mal understood, "You cheated them."

"I did not. I simply told people I had known for years I was on my own now. They never asked where or what."

"What did you get?"

Wash broke in, "The question isn't what did we get it's what didn't we get."

"I got fruits, vegetables, protein, some meat, not much because that's still expensive, and flour and sugar, and other baking things I needed. Or, wanted would be a better term."

"You got all that for the money I gave you?"

"I didn't spend it all. I was wondering if anyone had any requests."

River slid up to her and whispered in her ear. Jia nodded and said, "Anyone else?"

When no one said anything she turned towards the mule and put her hand on a crate at the top, "Kaylee."

Kaylee came forward.

"This is yours."

Kaylee squealed and picked up the small crate and headed towards the galley. Mal looked at Jia and she said, "Strawberries, what else?"

-----------------------------------------

Jia and Zoe had left with the promise to be back soon. It only took a half hour for them to return, with a very large crate on the back of the mule. Mal came forward to help Zoe place it on the cargo bay floor.

Jia told Zoe thank you then turned to Mal, "I ran into someone who knew you while we were out getting River's things."

Zoe turned toward the conversation, "I don't remember that."

"He talked to me while you were loading the crate. Said his name was...I don't exactly remember. It was weasel, or beaver or something."

Zoe sighed, "Badger?"

Mal grimaced, "No, she was right the first time. What did Weasel want?"

"Said he wants to see you, something about a job. I couldn't really understand him. He said that and then I told him what I thought. Then he said something about me and cheeky or something. Then he said something I wish I hadn't understood."

"What?"

"He told me he wants me to come with you when you come to see him."

Mal was upset, "Why? You're the cook."

Jia shrugged, "I don't know I couldn't understand a word he said."

Zoe was grinning, "Maybe he likes her sir."

Now Mal was really upset, "I don't care who that little weasel thinks he is, she ain't going."

Jia added, "Said he wouldn't let you in without me."

"Then we won't go."

Zoe put in, "Sir, we could use the work."

Mal turned to her, "The last time I took a job from him, I ended up stabbed and my cargo bay covered..."

"I know sir, but we could use the work. His jobs are always profitable."

"Besides the time he sent us to Whitefall, or the time our doctor got kidnaped."

"It's up to you sir."

"Damn right it is."

-----------------------------------------------

An hour later Mal, Zoe, Jayne and Jia stood outside Badger's headquarters. Mal was grumbling. They were let in by Badger's usual entourage of losers and in moments they were in front of the small time crook, who had a smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, I see I still have some influence over you" He faced Jia, "Hello love. You still look stunning."

"Hello Beaver, Why did you want me here?"

"Wanted to see you again. Always in the mood for a pretty face."

Jia turned to Mal, "I didn't understand a word."

Mal smiled, "Just nod like we all do."

Jia smiled and nodded at Badger. Mal continued, "Anyway 'Beaver' what's the job?"

Badger narrowed his eyes at Mal, "Usual crime. Still interested?"

"Maybe, What's the cargo?"

"Salvage from a ship that disappeared over a week ago. I fortunately have the coordinates."

"Well, isn't that lucky."

"Convinced the crew their ship was broken down, not going anywhere. Unfortunately the crew I had to gather my cargo fell into an Alliance patrol. All coincidence that I found out he was skimmin from me of course."

"Of course, never met a more honest man then you Beaver."

Badger looked taken aback. "I didn't kill no one, just moved them to a new location. Crew of the derelict is on Whitefall, you remember Whitefall right?"Badger smiled. "You interested?"

Mal sighed, "What's the cut?"

"Twenty percent."

"Jia must not be the only person having trouble understanding you, because the usual is fifty."

"Situations change."

"They sure do." Mal turned and gestured for his crew to leave.

Jia stepped forward, "Sixty percent, and not a cent less."

Mal stopped and turned to look at his bolder than brass cook. Badger was actually taken aback now. "What did you say love?"

"I said sixty percent, not a penny less. Did I stutter?"

Badger grinned, "Thirty."

"Sixty."

"Forty."

"Sixty."

"Forty five!"

Jia narrowed her eyes. "Seventy!"

Badger stopped a second and then laughed, "Sixty."

Jia turned to Mal, "Sir?"

Badger turned to him too as Mal said, "Done. We will be back in no time. Transfer the coordinates to my ship."

Badger nodded and went up to Jia. He kissed her hand, "Nice doing business with you, Darling."

"Whatever, you just said, let go of my hand."

He dropped her hand and laughed again. "Cheeky."

---------------------------------------------------------

When the foursome had returned to Serenity the coordinates of the derelict craft had indeed been delivered along with a note from Badger for Jia. The delivery man had stayed to deliver it to her personally, as he had been ordered. He gave it to Jia in the cargo bay as she came aboard. She opened it, she almost immediately started giggling, and at the end she was red as she refolded the note. She then noticed that everyone was watching her, "What?"

Kaylee had a big smile on her face, "What did he say?"

Mal, Jayne and Zoe all grimaced. Jia shook her head, "Later Kaylee."

Kaylee grinned larger and nodded in a knowing way at her.

Kaylee, Jia, River and Zoe all walked off together towards the infirmary. Mal and Jayne looked at each other. Jayne was the first to speak, "There's something wrong with that."

"Many, many things Jayne. Wash, get us out of here before Badger shows up with roses and a ring."

"Gladly."


	12. Chapter 12

I know this is a little infantile for Firefly-but I just had to

Kaylee had gathered Jia, River and Zoe in the galley for an idea of hers.

"It would be so much fun."

Jia was concerned, "I don't know Kaylee."

"We won't even be leaving the ship, how can it be dangerous."

Zoe added, "It's not really a mature thing to do Kaylee."

"That's what makes it fun."

"But a girls only camp away in the shuttle? It seems a little much."

"We can gossip and do girly things. Please everyone."

Jia added, "Simon won't be happy that River is going. He also won't be happy I'm not resting."

"Do you really care?"

Jia considered that, "Well, it might be fun, but Zoe just got her husband back."

Kaylee turned to Zoe. Zoe sighed, "Actually, Wash has been telling me I need to do things with others too. I think the guys wouldn't mind a bit of time off from us either."

Kaylee was ecstatic, "So we are all doing it?"

"If the Captain says it's ok."

"That's ok, I'll just ask him."

Mal came in, "Ask him what?"

Kaylee turned to him and in her sweetest voice, "Captain, can we please spend the night in the shuttle?"

"You and River or what?"

"All of us."

He looked around at the four pairs of eyes looking at him, "You girls want a just girls night do you?"

Kaylee nodded and gave him her best puppy dog expression, "Please Captain, we will be good, we promise."

Mal knew it was already decided and it was a small concession, even though he thought it silly, "Well, I don't know. Zoe, you're on board for this?"

"Sure, why not."

"Fine, but it's your head if anything goes wrong."

"I'll take care of them sir."

He nodded and it was settled. Kaylee cheered and started rattling off a list of things they would need. Mal left a minute later with his coffee smiling and shaking his head.

--------------------------------------------------

There was a lineup going into the shuttle that night. First was Wash and Zoe.

"Now if they tell stories that are too scary come and get me lambietoes."

"I will husband."

A kiss was their goodbye for the night.

The second group consisted of Kaylee, Simon and River. Simon was explaining to Kaylee why this was a bad idea.

"Jia is not healed yet, and what if River had nightmares?"

"Simon, relax. This will give you time to unstuff that shirt of yours."

"It's ok Simon, the girl will be ok. No nightmares, I promise."

Simon was not happy, but knew when he was beat. He nodded to them both and went on his way. The last was Jia and Mal.

"Supper and breakfast are already made and in the cold storage, just heat them and they will be fine."

"Gorram it woman, we ate before you, you know."

"But not well."

Mal rolled his eyes and pulled Wash behind Simon down the stairs and away from the girls. They turned and entered their sanctuary for the night. Mal went up to Jayne who was lifting weights. Jayne stopped and said, "I don't like it Mal."

"What?"

"Those four up there by themselves."

"Oh I think they can take care of themselves Jayne."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Woman is strange when they get in packs."

"Packs?"

"You know what I mean. A whole night of talk of guys and clothes and...fancy stuff, whatever. Bunchof giggling girls up there plotting against me."

Mal finally got it. "Jayne they have more important things to talk about then you."

------------------------------------------------

"You think he's crude you should see his room."

Zoe looked shocked, "Kaylee, when did you see his room?"

"'member when he tried to put his hand though the wall and dented it?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember now."

They were all seated in a circle in the shuttle with treats in the middle. River started to sing, "The hero of Canton..."

The other two started in, "The man they call Jayne!"

Jia was laughing, "I still can't believe that."

"Believe it, I was there." Kaylee giggled. "I thought Simon was going to have a heart attack. Oh, I forgot, what did Badger write you?"

She got out the note from her pocket and gave it to Kaylee. Kaylee started laughing, "That is the dirtiest love note I have ever seen."

Zoe reached for it and Kaylee gave it over, "I will never be able to look him in the face without laughing again."

River read over Zoe's shoulder, "I don't think that is correct grammar." She pointed to a part in the letter.

"It isn't sweetie, but that's not the point. I can't believe he asked you to stay with him."

"According to the note I am irresistible."

They all laughed again. Kaylee said, "You are really pretty Jia."

Jia rolled her eyes, "Sure, I'm really hot. Kaylee, I talked back to him, that's all he wants."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I'm sure the fact you are good looking had nothing to do with it."

Jia changed the subject, "Anyway, how did you and Wash get together anyway? He's not exactly what I pictured for your husband."

"He wasn't what I pictured either, not that I pictured anyone. His persistence was the one thing that happened. Other than that he makes me laugh, and that's not something I can say a lot."

Kaylee awed, "That is so sweet."

"He's really everything I ever want. What about Simon?"

Kaylee smiled and looked at River, "I don't think that's something that should be discussed in front of his sister."

River scoffed, "Anything you could tell me would be old news Kaylee, I know everything remember." Kaylee still looked uncomfortable, so River sighed, "He is not an adept lover but she really loves him. He needs to work on his foreplay and..."

"River!"

She smiled, "I told you to tell it."

"Fine. I really like him, lets leave it at that."

Zoe was confused, "You never have any problem talking about your guys Kaylee. Why's Simon different?"

"He just is."

"Oh...Kaylee loves this one."

Jia was happy, "Good for you sweetie."

"Thanks."

"And according to his actions in the kitchen the second day I was here, he feels the same way."

Zoe broke in, "What's this then?"

"Kaylee and Simon almost had each other on the table."

"Did not. I know better than that."

Zoe said, "Not according to the Captain. I heard the story of how you joined the crew."

"That was before I knew all of you, it was nothing. Besides that was the engine room."

"You had a guy in the engine room!" Jia exclaimed.

"Like you've never had guy in a strange place."

Jia looked uncomfortable, "Actually I haven't."

River chimed in, "She's a virgin."

"RIVER!"

"So am I, it's not a big deal."

"River, you are seventeen, I'm twenty eight, it's different."

Zoe broke in, "Wait a minute. Are you?"

"It's not a big deal."

Kaylee was shocked, "Never ever?"

"No Kaylee. So what?"

"That's nice."

"No it's not. It's not like it was a conscious effort. I've worked eighteen hour days since I was twelve, I really haven't had the time for relationships."

"Relationships is different from sexin'."

"I just am not the type of person who gets close to people quickly, at least not that quickly."

"Wow."

Zoe laughed, "It's not a big deal Kaylee. Lots of women do that, save themselves."

"Did you?"

Zoe scoffed, "No, but it's not a bad thing."

Kaylee gasped, "Is that why you didn't like Inara?"

Jia was now really uncomfortable, "I didn't not like her. I just have never been comfortable around people who have association with the Alliance."

"She doesn't."

"They regulate the guild, Kaylee."

"It wasn't as if she was directly linked with them or anything."

Jia sighed, "Fine, my mother was a companion before she married my father."

Silence greeted that statement.

"She married him because she though he was going to be a wealthy man with his boxing. When he joined the browncoats instead of becoming a professional, she was devastated. The woman never thought of another person in her life but her. And before you say it I know Inara wasn't like that, it's just hard."

Zoe asked, "Why'd she kill herself and your youngest brother?"

"He wasn't my father's son."

"That doesn't seem like a good reason."

"Father treated him like he was, even though he came home from two years away to find a three month old baby. She wanted him to tell her to leave. After marrying someone, a companion can only go back to being what she was if her husband doesn't want her anymore and signs a paper to that fact. She wanted him to tell her to get out. He still loved her, so he couldn't. She didn't want to live like she was, she wanted to be high class again. The only things she ever did well were fashion and makeup. No skills beyond that. When he disappeared, she knew she would never be a companion again. She would legally be saddled with us kids. She couldn't take that. I guess it just became too much."

Kaylee held her hand, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I'm glad you did. I needed to tell someone, and I couldn't bring myself to do it before. I guess almost dying has the effect of making you capable of things you never though you would be capable of."

Zoe added, "I know what you mean. Wash said..."

"Yeah?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this and you have to promise you won't tell anyone I told you, especially Wash."

They all promised.

"Before this he always said he didn't want to have kids yet. Yesterday night he changed his mind."

All the girls cheered, especially Kaylee. "You two are gonna have a baby?"

"We are trying, so we'll see."

Kaylee began to bounce up and down. "Oh I can't wait. I love babies."

"Remember, no telling anyone, not even Simon."

"Promise."

Jia said, "Simon will know before us all though."

Zoe considered this, "I guess that's right since he will be my doctor. Besides River he will be the first one to know for sure."

They all looked at River, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Zoe laughed, "This is one crazy night."

Everyone else agreed.

--------------------------------------------

While the girls were upstairs confessing the guys were downstairs playing cards, and not talking. Jayne was still worried however.

"What ya think they're talking about up there?"

Mal hung his head, "For the last time, NOT YOU!"

Wash was now intrigued, "You know Jayne, recipes, dresses, stealing your underwear, flowers, that sort of thing."

"That ain't funny."

"Oh but it is."

Mal laughed, "He's got a point Jayne. Watch your underwear the next couple of days."

Jayne looked at them both to see of they were kidding. "Wouldn't you two be just red if'n that did happen."

Now Wash couldn't control himself. "I may just have to steal it to see the look on his face."

Everyone but Jayne laughed at that. Jayne took a swig of his drink. Mal slapped him in the chest, "Lighten up, Jayne. They ain't talking about you."

"Maybe it's you they's conversin about."

"I hope so , I need an excuse to buy new underwear anyway."

Wash was crying he was laughing so hard, "I wish the girls did this earlier, I love this."

"Me too, I gotta encourage this. Maybe we can get them to do it on a weekly basis."

"Be nice Mal, some of us got wives up there."

Shepherd said, "That would be just you son."

Wash looked around, "Oh, I remember now. Simon, you ain't married Kaylee yet have you?"

Simon turned red, "No I haven't."

Mal added, "Well, get crackin' doc, I got a new outfit an everything."

Everyone looked at Mal. He looked up from his cards, "It was a joke people. You guys are as jumpy as Jayne."

"I ain't jumpy."

"Sure, you're just sitting here imagining them talking about you. That's nice and sane."

Mal sighed and brought their minds back to the game and alcohol they had lined up.

-------------------------------------------------------

The four ladies were laying down in the shuttle in a futile attempt to sleep. Silence was only available for minutes before another conversation was struck up. This was the first girls night any of them had ever had. Kaylee's family never had enough room in their house for them much less her friends. River had never had many friends before because her intelligence ostracized her. Jia Li had never had time, as she had raised her siblings. Zoe had never even thought about it. She had never been a girly girl, and had never realized she had missed out on anything, until now. As a result, they didn't want the night to end. Tomorrow, it was back to the hardships of life in the black. Tonight, they could be silly, girly, soft. They could be what they could never be outside this shuttle.

River didn't even feign sleep, she had questions. Questions that she might never have the opportunity to ask again.

"Kaylee, was Bendis your first?"

Kaylee giggled, "No River, He wasn't."

"Who was?"

"A boy in my home town. Thomas Jackson, when I was sixteen. Not much to write home about. What about you Zoe?"

Zoe sighed, "Zach Argus, seventeen."

River asked, "Is it the same for everyone?"

Zoe wanted to comfort the already socially nervous girl, "Not everyone. Just gotta find the right guy River."

"Like who?"

Silence enveloped the shuttle. No one knew what to tell her. Kaylee finally spoke up, "I guy you love sweetie."

"Did you love Thomas, Kaylee?"

"Thought I did. Nothin' much happened after though."

"Wouldn't it be easier to have your first time with a stranger. That way your feelings can't be hurt."

Zoe sat up and leaned on an elbow, "You been thinking about this lately?"

"No, just thoughts always running through."

"Because the first time should be special." Zoe realized her mistake. She should have told River her first was Wash. That's probably what her brother would have preferred.

"I wouldn't have bought that Zoe."

"Well, maybe I shoulda said it anyway." Zoe laid back on the floor.

River smiled, "Don't worry, I won't do anything foolish. You are right, the first time should be special. Even if I won't be with the person forever."

Kaylee was concerned, "River, talk to me before you do anything ok."

"I promise, no touching guns, no sex without talking to Kaylee first."

Jia sat up, "What?"

The others laughed. Kaylee told her, "Never mind."

Silence once again came, but was broken by River, "Kaylee, aren't you going to tell Jia the same thing?"

Kaylee realized River was serious, "Sure, Jia you talk to me too."

Jia scoffed, "You just wanna know for the gossip."

"True, but talk to me anyway."

Jia laughed, "Sure."

Silence again, but not for long. River again. "Thank you for making us do this Kaylee."

The others agreed.

"No problem."

------------------------------------------------------------

The guys had a much harder time getting to bed. Only Mal and Book had stayed relatively sober. Wash had passed out on the galley chair. Shepherd had put Jayne to bed after he started telling everyone how much he loved them. Simon was led down to his quarters by Mal when he started talking about going up to see the girls. Mal and Book stood together in the cargo bay, looking at the shuttle.

Mal said, "What do you think they are really talking about up there?"

Shepherd looked at him suspiciously, "You don't think they're talking about you too do you?"

Mal raised his eyebrows, "Maybe."

The shepherd shook his head, "Maybe it's time you went to bed as well."

"Maybe you'd be right Shepherd."

Book watched Mal go off to bed before finding his own.

------------------------------

The morning found the girls tired, but in good spirits. The opposite was true for the three of the five guys. Wash woke up when Jia came down to sort out breakfast. She took pity on his disheveled state and went and got his wife to take care of him. She led her very hung-over husband to continue sleeping it off. Simon woke without effect, as he always did. Jayne was a late riser as always. He sat through breakfast with everyone but Wash, darting glances between the girls. Not a word was said about what went on last night on either half of the conversations.

When breakfast was over, Jia was cleaning dishes when Jayne came up to her, "So what did you girls talk about last night?"

Jia glared at him, "None of your business Jayne."

Jayne pointed at her just as Mal walked in, "I knew you was talking about me! Didn't I tell you Mal."

Jia sighed, "We had much better things to talk about then you Jayne."

Mal shrugged. "Told you Jayne."

Jayne grumbled and left in a huff.

Mal casually walked up to Jia. She cut him off before he could ask, "It's none of your business what we talked about either Captain."

"I wasn't gonna ask."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Sure."

"I was gonna ask what Badger wrote to you but now you're being so judgmental, maybe I don't wanna know."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"No reason."

Now he had to know, "What did he write?"

"It was my note. It didn't have anything to do with you."

"It was on my boat, so is sorta did."

"Fine, next time I get a note, I'll make sure to read it outside."

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time. Beaver's a nice guy, maybe he will write me again."

"His name's Badger, and he is not a nice guy."

Jia rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Mal threw up his hands and walked out. Jia was left asking herself why she didn't just tell him, and why it mattered so much to either of them.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at the destination to indeed find a deserted ship. Jayne, Zoe and Mal boarded the ship and got what they came for. The crew of Serenity left very quickly, remembering what happened the last time they approached a seemingly empty boat dead in the water.

-----------------------------------------------

Mal walked into the galley after talking to Badger's contacts they were to sell the good to. Jayne, Zoe, Wash, Kaylee and Jia were all there talking.

"I can't believe these so called friends of Badger's. They agree to any price we want as long as I deliver it alone."

Zoe looked up, "That seems a bit wrong somehow sir."

"In many ways, but I don't suppose it's too much of a sacrifice for twice the price we can get anywhere else."

Jia asked, "Could you drop me off on the way sir? I need something from the town."

Mal looked around, "Didn't I just say alone. That includes not you Jia."

"I said on the way, I don't want to go on the job with you."

Mal shrugged, "Whatever, doesn't matter to me, but if they kill me it's your fault."

"I will remember that sir."

---------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived planet side, Mal was giving last minute instructions to a concerned crew. He was getting a lot of protests before River announced that everything would go fine. They had come to trust her predictions in the last few weeks. Mal shrugged and Jia and him were on their way when Wash had finished programming the shuttle, and telling Mal not to mess with it. River's prediction was right, until Mal was running late to pick up Jia, and decided to take a shortcut.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jia and Mal walked into the only hotel on the now rain soaked planet. 'Hotel' was a generous term, it was really just a large house and hangout for the degenerates of the town. The 'lobby' was a bar with six tables and a front desk. Five less than trustworthy men sat and drank themselves to oblivion. They all looked up however, when the soaked twosome walked in.

"I can not believe you crashed the shuttle."

"I did not crash it."

"Oh yeah, it fell down on it's own and now just happens to not work."

"I told you the story three times. I was flying around fine, when the power cut out. Now I can't get it back on and the vid screen won't work without the power."

"Sure fine. The ending is still the same. Wash told you not to mess with it..."

"It's my shuttle. I can fly the gorram thing fine."

"Look how that ended."

The Manager broke into their fight, "You two must have been married for a while."

In that instant Mal surveyed the situation. Jia's clothes were soaked through, and left nothing to the imagination. The five other patrons and the manager were taking it all in.

Jia was going to correct the manager, "We are not..."

Mal interrupted her, "going to be here for more than one night." He put his arm around Jia and pulled her closer, "My wife and I would like a room for tonight please."

The manager nodded and turned around to get a key. Mal looked down to Jia who was giving him a look that told him exactly what she thought of him and would like to do to him, and it wasn't good. The manager gestured for them to follow him and Mal again surveyed the situation. All the other patrons had all found something else of interest to occupy their night.

Jia thankfully held off on her tirade until the manager had closed them in their room and left. She was not going to hold out any longer. "What do you think you are doing?"

Sarcasm was always Mal's first idea, "I thought we needed a weekend away, just me and you."

Not a good choice. "You lecherous..."

"Didn't you see the looks you were getting in the lobby? If'n I hadn't done what I did, you would've had five if not six night visitors, one of which would have had a key. I though this was safer, silly me."

Jia stopped, "I..."

"By the way, I resent how everyone always assumes I'm trying to get into some woman's pants. You and the shepherd have dirty minds."

"I'm sorry, it never even occurred to me. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

They both surveyed the sparse room. It was nothing but a bed, a clean bed, but that was it.

Mal grimaced, "There's not even a place to dry our clothes. This is ridiculous."

"Look Captain, you only got one set of clothes, and you ain't taking 'um off while I'm here."

Mal chuckled a little. "Great. We both sleep in wet clothes."

"I suggested the shuttle, but that was uncomfortable."

"Don't even have blankets in the shuttle and the crew won't come looking for us for a while. It's the middle of the night."

"Then be happy."

They stood there for a minute deciding what to do, when there was a knock on the door. Mal opened it to face the manager.

"The missus thought you could use these." He handed Mal a pair of very large pants and a very large shirt. Mal thanked him, and closed and locked the door.

They both stood there looking at the clothes.

Jia sighed and took the shirt from Mal. "Turn around."

He did so and she quickly changed into the shirt, which reached her knees and was thankfully clean. She climbed into the bed and told Mal she was done. He turned to see her with the blankets up to her neck. He tried not to laugh.

"Now you turn around."

Jia smiled but put her head under the covers. Mal quickly changed and tried to make himself comfortable on the floor. Jia turned off the light by the bed and tried to settle in. It didn't work. After a few minutes, she sat up and turned on the light.

"Get into bed."

"Miss Mason, are you trying to seduce me?"

"I can keep my hands to myself if you can. Now get up here."

"Just go to bed."

"Fine, then I sleep on the floor too."

Mal sighed, "You're just stubborn enough to do it too ain't ya?"

"Yep."

Mal grumbled as he climbed into the bed and clung to the other side, "Go to bed."

Jia turned off the light knowing that now she could sleep.

---------------------------------

Mal awoke the next morning to a very unhappy Shepherd poking him. He came quickly awake to see Jayne, Wash, Zoe and of course Shepherd Book standing over them. Jia was still sleep, and curled to his side. This was not going to be easy to explain.

"Well, another 'special' time."

Mal put his arms that had just been around his cook up in the air. "I didn't touch her."

Jayne scoffed. Zoe said, "Sir, you gotta admit that's hard to believe. Manager said you told him you were married."

"That was a security issue."

Wash put his head in his hands and Mal could tell he was laughing. "It's true."

Jia chose that moment to wake up. She quickly came to when she saw the entourage. "Hi everyone."

Wash's face was still covered, "I really thought you had better standards Jia."

Jia rolled her eyes, "Oh please, nothing happened."

Book was not convinced, "Jia, you don't have to lie to protect him."

"I know that. You really think I would do that? Thanks a lot."

Now Book was convinced, "I'm sorry Jia. What did happen?"

"The shuttle wouldn't work and we didn't know how long it would be before you guys got here. So we came here. It wasn't safe for me to be alone so in order to protect me, Mal pretended we were married. I insisted he sleep up here because the floor is just bare wood. What is wrong with all of you that you instantly think of sex?"

Mal spoke up, "What, you're insulted they thought you would sleep with me!"

Jia rolled her eyes, "Grow up, Mal."

Jia convinced them all to leave so they could dress. They were both silent as they went back to the ship. Wash and Kaylee went off to fix the other shuttle. Book stopped Mal on his way to his bunk, "I apologize for my jumping to conclusions Captain."

"I should think so. Ain't shepherd supposed to be nonjudgmental?"

"Yes they are. Again I apologize."

Mal nodded and started to walk away. Book called after him, "I do wish to tell you that the same consequences apply as the consequences about miss Saffron, should you even think about young miss Mason in such a way."

"Jia is not a professional seductress, and I am not a lecher."

"Remember, The Special Hell."

Book turned and left Mal contemplating what exactly made the shepherd think that about him every time. He wasn't Jayne, after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Serenity started the trip back to Badger with an overall surly crew, or rather, a surly Captain. He was still upset with Jia for her comments in the hotel room and with Book for his assumptions. This made meals and general conversation difficult.

It was about two days away from Persephone when Mal got a very rude awakening. Wash was at his door shouting for his captain. Mal went up to the hall. Wash was talking too fast and without consonants. One thing was clear, he wanted Mal on the bridge.

Mal followed his pilot and was greeted with a sight he had seen way too much lately, an Alliance Battle Cruiser.

"Firefly Serenity, you are ordered to stand down and prepare to be boarded."

-----------------------------------------------------------

As a month before, the crew was gathered in the cargo hold to await their dictators. There were marked differences this time. River was not smiling, and Jia was as close to Mal as she could be without touching, and terrified underneath her usual veneer of anger. The door opened and Alliance flooded in. This time, however, they did branch out to search the ship. Also, no one came to meet them. Instead, they were told to follow one of the soldiers. They were led without a word to a blank room and left there. It was twenty minutes before they were blessed with anyone else's presence. It was someone Mal recognized, if only because he had once saved his life from a lone Reaver in training. The man gestured for Mal to follow him. Mal did so. He figured it was the only way to end this. Again he was led to the interrogation room. He was instructed to sit. When he did he was handed a picture of another man he recognized, the Operative.

"Do you recognize this man?"

Now was not the time for lying, that time would come, "Yeah. Nice fella."

"He was in charge of a ship. That ship was found with the airlock released and the crew all dead."

That was unexpected, but Mal's face didn't show that fact. "Really."

"His specific job is unimportant, however, his relation to you is not. The last ship they came in contact with was yours. What business did he have with you?"

Again, not the time for lies, yet. "He was returning a crew member of mine that he had kidnaped and beaten nearly to death. Case of mistaken identity."

"Interesting."

"Not really, but sure."

"The nature of his job left no paper trail to follow. It took us this long to even find out he had contact with you."

"What do you want from me?"

"Which crew member?"

Mal was silent. He couldn't do it. He couldn't give them her.

"It's just a formality that I asked you. It's probably the girl with the faded bruise on her jaw line right?"

Again, silence.

"That's what I thought."

The man got up and left. Mal sat there hoping Jia knew when to keep her mouth shut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the blank room, the man came in. "Miss, I want to talk to you."

Jia stood there deciding what to do. She was about to refuse when she saw Jayne and Zoe start to react. She stepped away from the wall and shook her head at them. She followed the man out the door with a backward glance at her friends.

He led her to yet another interrogation room, and she sat at one end while he sat at the other. She sat with her hand tightly gripping the side of the chair. He showed her the same picture he had Mal.

"Do you recognize this man?"

"Maybe."

"His ship was found with every member of the crew dead from exposure to space. What did he have to talk to you about?"

"Ask him."

"I would, but he was among the dead."

"Then I guess it's too bad for you then."

He smiled, "Now is not the time for stalling."

"I wasn't stalling, I genuinely don't want to talk to you."

"Does it have something to do with the return of your two other crew members?"

"Which ones?"

"Don't try to be cute."

"It's just that I lose so many people to you bastards it's hard to keep track."

"Ah, now the truth. Your scan shows you to be no stranger to Alliance. Your father was the arch traitor James Mason."

Her grip on the chair became tighter, "My father was no traitor to anything that matters."

"I think you may disagree once you see what I have to show you."

He turned the screen in front of him to show Jia. It was something she had seen once and continuously in her head since. Her father's last day. James sat in a room by himself. The giant man weeping like a child. A tear ran down Jia's face. She looked at the man in front of her. He was still wearing the smug expression of all Alliance.

"I've seen this before."

His face fell.

"I see, you thought you would be the first to show me these and I would immediately drop to your feet and thank you for showing me the truth." She laughed, "You're too late. They sent all his recordings home with his body. I've seen the truth, and it's not the gosa you wanted me to get. I see cowards. Cowards who experimented their techniques on a man whom they knew had no information. A man with a family, a family that needed him. I know the real truth. One day so will everyone. You can shove your tapes. But you won't get it. You'll return to your ivory tower and put your blinders back on. You look at this and you see a traitor. I see a patriot. A great man, who died unnecessarily for his cause. I can't put any blinders on. I had mine ripped off at the age of sixteen."

He was notably stunned. He couldn't speak. The only sound that could be heard was James Mason killing himself. A sound that could only be a man cutting his own throat. Jia's tears had dried up. She couldn't cry anymore.

"I'd like to go back to my ship now.

Jia never explained to anyone why they were let free, or the circumstances involved in the entire incident. Mal softened, his problems forgotten. He watched his cook retreat to her room with no expression, and he worried.

----------------------------------------------

Zoe went to her room later that day when she didn't show for supper. She was sitting with her knee's pulled up to her chest. She was staring into nothing. Zoe went up tp her and sat beside her. When the smaller woman didn't respond, Zoe pulled her into her arms. Only then did Jia start to cry.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jia was better after that, complaining about the mess the Alliance had made. Their arrival at Persephone was uneventful. When Badger requested Jia's presence again, Mal didn't bat an eye. After all, he would only be dropping off Badger's forty percent.

When he, Jia, Jayne and Zoe were once again in front of Badger, Mal was about to speak when Badger went right by him to be in front of Jia.

"Did you get my note love?"

"Yes, thank you."

He reached down and grabbed her hand, "I've been looking at your records love. Fastenatin'.

Read all about your dad."

Jia looked capable of murder, Badger didn't get it.

"Brave man that J..."

Jia had grabbed him about the throat. All his men's guns were instantly drawn. She pulled him so they were nose to nose.

"You are not fit to say his name. Don't you dare." She never raised her voice.

The silence was deafening. Jia released him. Then Badger did something incredible, he laughed.

"You are the cheekiest little girl I have ever met, much less heard of. Very well, love. I have business to attend to anyway."

He backed away from Jia with a smile on his face. Mal was still struck. He blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"Where's mine?"

Mal handed him a package.

"Pleasure doing business with ya. Especially now your tastes have so vastly improved." He winked at Jia and gestured for them to leave. They did with vastly more confusion then usual.

They were all the way back to Serenity before anyone spoke. It was Mal. "I have to say, that Badger is getting less and less predictable every day."

"You have a point sir." Zoe was just as surprised.

"Jia, you sure do have an odd effect on men?"

She asked, "What do you mean?"

Mal turned to face her, "I have never seen him ignore someone touching him, much less threatening him."

Jia laughed, "Well, it wasn't a threat, it was a promise. And he's really not as bad as you seem to think."

Jayne passed her, "No, he's worse."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jia never would understand what everyone thought was so bad with Badger. He was a useless worm, but he was harmless. Another thing she wouldn't ever really understand was Jayne. An example of this was on the way to their next job. Kaylee, Jayne and Simon were all gathered in the galley when Jia came in.

She looked at Kaylee, "There you are. I have a job for you. Could you put a locked drawer in the kitchen. I need to put my knives in there."

Simon was concerned, "Has River been taking them?"

Jia looked confused, "River? She wouldn't. It's this Idiot." She pointed to Jayne. "He keeps stealing them to use for target practice."

Jayne barely looked up, "They stick in the targets better."

"I don't care what they do for you Jayne. They are very expensive and not for throwing. Stainless steel isn't unbreakable."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Whatever." Jayne walked out of the galley.

Jia turned back to Kaylee. "Can you do that for me?"

"Sure."

The conclusion of this particular drama came a week later, the day before they arrived at their job.

Jayne, Mal, Book, and Zoe were in the cargo bay when Jia came in there, wielding a broken knife. She pointed at Jayne.

"You."

Mal picked her up before she could go after Jayne. "Whoa, what did he do now?"

"Piece of gosa broke my very expensive knife when I specifically told him not to touch it. He even broke into a locked drawer to get them."

Mal looked at Jayne, "Please tell me this isn't true."

"It's not like I meant to break it."

"I should let her kill you."

"Come on Mal, it's just a knife. I'll buy you a new one, Jia."

"Really, you willing to pay about two years pay to get me a new knife?"

Mal almost dropped her. "Two years!"

All the blood drained from Jayne's face. "Two years?"

"Yes, two years. My brother got them for me when our mother died. I told you to leave them alone."

"I didn't know them was that expensive."

"No, you didn't, so you should have left them alone."

Jia shook out of Mal's grasp and went towards the kitchen. Mal turned towards Jayne with his hands on his hips. Jayne shrugged.

Book said, "I'd come up with another way to eat for a few days."

Jayne may have starved if not for the distraction of the next few days.


	15. Chapter 15

The job went south, as they usually do. Mal had just been thinking they were having too much luck lately.

Zoe had been shot. A shoulder wound. Mal and Jayne rushed her back to the ship. She was losing a lot of blood. Jayne put her down on the chair in the infirmary. She grabbed Simon and asked him, "Is the baby ok?"

Mal jumped back like he had been shot. "What baby!"

Simon quickly shoved them out of the infirmary and began to work on Zoe. Mal couldn't think of anything else. He was vaguely aware of people talking to him, but not really. Wash went past Mal to stand by Zoe when the doc was done. Mal grabbed him, "Baby?"

Wash laughed uncomfortably, "We weren't gonna tell you yet. Wait till the right time. You know."

"I think you missed that train."

Mal then realized Kaylee was hugging Jia as hard as she could and screeching. River was siting in the corner smiling. Jayne was sitting on the stairs with his usual uninterested stare. Book was saying a prayer with a smile on his face. Mal was not happy.

"When did you plan on telling me?"

"Not sure. Three months?"

Mal turned and walked away, or rather, stormed away.

--------------------------------------------------

"It is not up for negotiation."

It had been only two days since the shooting. Zoe was up with her arm in a sling. Mal had just told her something she never thought he would say. He had told her that until the baby was born, she couldn't go on jobs with him. She had to stay on the ship.

"I can not believe this."

Wash was behind his wife as she followed Mal through the ship.

"Sweetie, maybe it isn't a bad idea."

She gave him a glare and turned her attention back to Mal. Why sir?"

"Until now, you was just risking your own life. I'll not have you riskin' two."

"That should be my decision."

"And I know that you would decide to continue working. And I can't have that. Can't be worrying about you and the job."

They now entered the kitchen, where everyone else was. "Who are you going to take with you?"

"Me and Jayne can take over till you have the baby."

"You two will be dead in a month."

She looked around and had an idea. "If I can't go, you have to take Jia instead."

Mal turned around, "What?"

Jia looked up from her cooking. "What?"

"She has the skills necessary and she lets you know how she feels. She won't let you two get into more trouble then you aught."

"She's the cook."

"Yeah, I'm the cook."

"She can help you."

"What about River?"

"She ain't exactly intimidating sir."

"And Jia is?"

She looked at the small woman, "We can make her look intimidating. She knows what she's doing. Knows how to use her skills to the best advantage. Her or me."

"Anyone gonna ask me?"

They both turned to Jia, "NO."

"Zoe, she's a cook, not a soldier. She can't do it. She can not do it."

Jia was not happy, "Hey! I'm getting insulted over here."

"Her or I follow you to jobs Sir."

Mal started various words before setting on, "If you can get her to agree, which you never will."

"I'll do it."

He turned to Jia, surprised, "Why?"

"I can do it."

Mal slapped his hand to his forehead. "You two..."

He walked out, but not before yelling, "Fine." before he left.

Zoe looked at Jia and smiled at the same time Jia was asking herself what she had just gotten herself into.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This will not work Zoe."

"It will so Jia, just trust me."

Jia was standing in her quarters while Zoe helped her dress to intimidate. She was wearing her own dark green pants and Zoe's tight black shirt with leather corset. Her hair had been cut shorter and slicked back. Zoe had applied a dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. Now she was strapping her guns to Jia's waist and tying the straps around Jia's thighs to keep the guns in check.

Simon walked in. He had his sunglasses with him and handed them to Zoe.

"The final touch. You don't have that menacing look down."

Zoe strapped an extra pair of guns around Jia's chest.

Simon wasn't convinced, "Can you even fire those?"

"Yes, but I can't hit anything more that ten feet away unless it's a barn."

"That sounds good."

"That is why I have this." Jia leaned over and from beneath her bed brought a long slender box. She opened it and brought out a sword. She strapped it to her back.

Now Simon was concerned, "I don't think there will be sword fighting."

"There will be if I'm involved. How do I look?"

Zoe handed her the glasses, "Very nice."

Simon led the way to the cargo bay where Jayne and Mal waited.

Neither of them were ready for just how intimidating the small woman looked. Mal thought about it, Zoe and Jayne had intimidation out of brute strength, Jia had it out of being scary. Something about her looked extremely dangerous.

"Nice. I still don't think this is a good idea."

"I know sir."

Mal turned to leave without another word. Zoe gave Jia some last minute advice. "Don't smile and don't raise your eyebrows, and don't talk."

"That all?"

"Try not to walk too much."

"I'll try."

Mal called from the door, "I'm waiting."

Jia followed him on what she still thought was a bad idea, despite Zoe's objections to the contrary.

Wash came up behind his wife, "You think she can pull it off?"

"Maybe, but Mal needs someone else who can think. Jayne ain't gonna do it."

----------------------------------------------

Mal, Jayne and the newly attired Jia stood in front of three men who looked remarkably similar regardless of the fact they were not related. Mal could see that Jia's ruse was working, because the three kept sending worried glances her way. He couldn't believe it, his little cook had pulled it off.

"Got something for us?"

Only one of them ever spoke. "Maybe. Jones is singing your praises across the 'verse."

Mal thought for a moment, "The cat guy?"

He laughed, "That is a good name for him, always go that fur ball with him. He says you treated his cargo better than anyone he ever heard of. What you hall for him?"

"Customer confidentiality."

"Good policy, anyway, you ain't gonna have much problem gettin' work soon, so we wanted to get in on the ground floor."

"What's the cargo?"

"Legal, engine parts. That might not be the case all the time if'n you get my drift."

"We do this on a job to job basis if you don't mind."

"Well. That ain't..." he glanced at Jia, "That should be good."

"Shiny, where to where?"

"Little town near here to Absinthe."

That gave Mal pause. Absinthe was a core planet.

"It's all legal so you shouldn't have no trouble with the feds."

"I'm supposed to take your word for that?"

He looked taken back, "Ask anyone, I'm a stand up citizen."

"Sure you are."

After that Mal agreed and they argued a price. He knew Jia was fighting to keep her mouth shut while they negotiated, and he was thankful she managed it. They agreed on half now and half on delivery. Both groups left with a good feeling about the deal.

--------------------------------------------

When they arrived back on Serenity, Mal was in good spirits. He was happy to have cargo and someone to take over while Zoe was pregnant. The crew spread out to do their jobs. Jia caught up with Mal.

"Captain?"

"Yeah, Jia?"

"Why did you make Zoe take the time off?"

"Because I knew she wanted to, but would never ask. See, that's why she told me about the baby like she did. Why did you agree to take her place?"

"Because I knew she wouldn't take the time off without me taking her place."

"She's a good manipulator ain't she?"

"The best."

"You'll do fine Jia, and besides, you wanted more to do."

"Wasn't exactly what I had in mind sir."

He turned and walked away laughing, "It never is."


	16. Chapter 16

Mal was happy the cargo did turn out to be legal with all it's papers, but he still wasn't happy about landing on a core planet. He got a lot of complaints that he wouldn't allow anyone off ship. Captain's orders were no one outside, and only him Jayne, his new intimidater, and Zoe in the cargo bay. Simon was given strict orders that his sister was to remain within arms length of him the entire time.

Jayne was twitchy. He had been twitchy for about two days now. Mal figured it was about what happened last time they were on a core planet, so he was giving Jayne dirty looks whenever he could, just in case. For the first time ever, Jayne looked nervous before a job. Mal was staring at him as the foursome stood before the cargo bay doors awaiting their contact. He was about to tell Jayne to wait in the galley when the contact showed up.

Like the men that had sent the crew in the first place, the contact was very impressed by Jones's recommendation. Mal was growing increasingly worried about fame and all it's problems. Zoe stood on the catwalk and kept a very big gun by her side. Jia stood in the middle of the hold with no expression, and her arms crossed behind her back. The men gave her wide berth as they unloaded the cargo.

Mal was almost too concerned about his drop off to notice Jayne slipping off ship for an instant. Mal saw him out of the corner of his eye, going up to a man, handing him money and the man handing a small package back. All sorts of curse words went through Mal's head. Jayne stowed the package in his jacket and climbed back aboard like nothing had happened. Mal ended this particular transaction quickly and did his best to slam the doors shut. He turned and his Merc was no where to be found. Jia and Zoe were walking towards the infirmary together, and Mal had no one to vent his fury at.

The galley was not a frenzy of activity. Jia was trying to start lunch while wearing four guns and a sword. She started to take them off when Mal entered. He was ten shades of angry

"Where's Jayne?"

The room was even more silent at his tone. Jia froze and looked in his direction. Just as the question was having it's full impact, Jayne entered from the other direction. He took no notice of Mal's expression as he went up to Jia and handed her the small brown package.

He mumbled, "Sorry."

Jia opened the package and was astonished to find an even better knife then the one Jayne had broken. She looked up at him knowing this knife should cost more than she would ever see her entire life. "How?"

"I got in contact with this guy and he arraigned for this to fall off the back of a transport. Is it what he said it was?"

"It is."

"Well then..."

Silence reigned between them Jayne was looking at the floor unsure what to do. He didn't apologize much. Jia stopped his reverie by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Jayne."

Jayne turned red and said something about work to do. He turned and finally noticed Mal giving him a little grin.

"What!"

Mal held up his hands in surrender and Jayne left the room. He returned his eyes to Jia holding her prize like an ancient artifact. He went up to her.

"What is that really?"

Jia went in to an explanation that would have made Kaylee proud. Mal stopped her. "In simple captainy terms."

Jia rolled her eyes, "A very precise and balanced kitchen knife."

"Now was that hard?"

He walked away with a smile, his anger forgotten. Jia forgot he was ever in the room as she continued to inspect her treasure.

---------------------------

It was only hour later when Zoe entered the galley, nervous as well, although she didn't show it like Jayne did. Once again Jia was by herself, lunch forgotten and supper on her mind. She looked up and smiled, but paused at Zoe's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a question for you. Can we sit?"

Jia nodded and they did.

"What's on your mind?"

Zoe didn't know where to start. She took a deep breath and started at the place that first came into her mind. "I'm not exactly anyone's idea of motherly. It never bothered me until I found out I was pregnant."

She looked at Jia for affirmation and Jia nodded for her to go on.

"James once said you raised your brothers and sister. Is that right?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"You are the only one I know with experience of this kind. I guess I'm lookin for advice."

"About what?"

"Just in general."

Jia saw the real question, "You will do fine Zoe. Raising a child is mostly trial and error. The only thing you will have to get used to is not being perfect."

Zoe sighed, "Never been good at that."

"I'll be here to help with what I can, but I know you'll make a wonderful mother."

"How do you know though. What if I completely screw it up?"

"Zoe, everything you do, you do with a gusto that I could never manage. True you've never tried anything like this, but it's really no different than anything else."

"It's completely different."

"Yes, but not totally. Take it one day at a time Zoe. Baby ain't even born yet."

"I just want to do this right."

"You will. I will be here for you but I honestly don't think you will need my help. If you're worried about it just think of it his way, you and Wash will be there the whole way. He can help you. It's not just you."

"That's true."

"Plus you got a whole ship of aunts and uncles that I'm sure will be helpful, at least some of the time."

"Oh yeah I'm sure Jayne will be real helpful."

Jia smiled, "He may surprise you. It's not just him. It's Kaylee, River, Book and me. Captain grumpy and Jayne might be helpful at one point or two."

Zoe laughed, "Captain Grumpy?"

"It works."

"He may surprise you."

Jia gave Zoe a unconvinced look.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day when Mal came into the galley grinning. He had made Wash set down in the nearest dirt town that was Alliance friendly but not swimming in officers. It was U-day again.

Jayne was sitting there cleaning his guns and Jia was cooking. Zoe was sitting with Kaylee in the little alcove.

"Hey Jia, what about a celebratory drink?"

"What are we celebrating?"

"Nothing special."

"I would really rather not sir. It's u-day."

"Just a quiet drink."

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Come on, that's an order."

Jia reluctantly followed Mal out the ship and towards the nearest bar with Jayne trailing behind.

----------------------------------------------

The three sat in a seedy bar in the corner and tried not to look conspicuous. Jia had a scowl on her face from the occasion. Jayne drank in moderation in expectance of the fun. Mal sat with no expression, waiting. It didn't take long before a patron stood up and started a speech about the wonderful Alliance. Mal instantly downed his cup and was about to approach the bar for a refill when he saw Jia stand up and walk towards the bar. Only then did he notice she had four empty glasses in front of the spot she had just been siting at. Quick calculations on Mal's part told him she was not drunk, for she wasn't weaving as she walked, but she wasn't thinking with all her judgement either. Mal smiled. Another U-day correctly celebrated.

Jia was at the bar. A man approached her and put his arm around her. "Hey darlin'. Wanna drink to the Alliance with me?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on baby, just one drink."

"No for two reasons. One, you are hideous, and two the Alliance is nothing but a bunch of huh choo- shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo."

Now she had the room's attention. "What did you say little girl?"

She turned to face him, "I said..."

She never finished her sentence. Instead she rammed her fist into the nearest man's face, which just happened to be the one on front of her. The bar rose to face her, and she felt Mal's presence at her back. Jayne was now fighting his way around the room.

Mal grinned, "Ah U-day."

-------------------------------

This U-day fight was going remarkably well. The entire bar had made it's way outside. Mal watched as Jia repeatedly got the upper hand with much larger men. Only once had Jayne stepped in when one man put Jia over his shoulder and swung her around. Jayne had beaten him while saying something that sounded to Mal as remarkably like 'don't you treat women like that.' He knew that couldn't be right, but that is what it sounded like.

The opposition was now getting it's act together and attacking in groups. Mal figured the fun was over and radioed for Wash. As always Wash showed up seconds later and told the others to go back inside while the crew climbed aboard. Mal closed the door and put his arm around Jia.

"Now that is a U-day celebration."

Jayne passed them laughing again at Wash's choice of words.

Jia screamed, "JAYNE!"

Jayne stopped and turned. Jia was staring at his leg. He looked down. There was a dagger sticking in the top of his thigh and out the other side. "Lao-tyen."

He fell to the floor and Jia ran to his side. She knelt and tried to see a way to pull out the knife. Mal was screaming for Simon. Jayne yelled at Jia when she reached for the dagger, "Don't touch it woman."

Jia was panicking. Simon ran in the room and went to Jayne's side. Mal grabbed Jia and held her back as Jayne was assessed by the doctor. Jia sank into Mal's hold and tried to calm down. Mal ran his hands up and down Jia's arms to comfort her. "It's going to be fine. Doc will fix him up good."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to injuries. I'm a cook not a soldier."

Mal left her to help carry Jayne to the infirmary when Simon told them he could be moved. Book helped with the other side. The crew sans Wash gathered outside the infirmary. Jayne was yelling about the doc hurrying up. Simon quickly sedated his patient. Jayne's complaining turned to gibberish and then ended completely. They all watched as Simon worked for an hour. River seemed distraught. Kaylee was comforting her. Zoe as well as Book watched in silence. Mal returned to Jia's side when he saw she was sitting in the corner upset.

"You ok?"

"It's my fault. I started it."

"No you didn't, I started it. It's what I do every U-day. I guess it's just catching up with me."

"If'n I hadn't..."

"Then I would have."

In a rare moment of softness, he put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder. They were still like that when Simon emerged to give them the news.

"It missed his main blood vessels by a hair, but he will be fine."

A collective sigh was let out. Zoe looked around for the Captain and saw him in the corner with Jia. His arm was around her and they were talking very close. Jia laughed silently and they whispered some more before Mal got up and went on his way to the bridge. Zoe was bewildered and curious about what she had seen.

She though about it alone until later that night when she confided in her husband. "Wash, can I ask you a question and get a serious reply?"

"Maybe. I promise nothing."

"Do you think there could be something going on between the Captain and Jia?"

Wash sat up abruptly, "What?" She told Wash what she had seen. "Maybe he was just comforting her hon."

"When is the last time he did that?"

Wash thought for a moment. "Hadn't thought of that. It couldn't be what it looked like Zoe. I mean, could you imagine the amazing Bickersons having an affair?"

"Stranger things have happened, especially aboard this ship."

"I don't know, I just can't see it."

"Neither could I until today."

"I'm sure it was perfectly innocent. Why do you wanna know so bad anyway?"

Zoe didn't know. All she did know was that Jia, Kaylee and River were the closest thing she had ever had to girlfriends. She would n't let anyone hurt them. Then it dawned on her why she had to know. "What if it turns out to be another Inara thing?"

Wash thought, "Inara and Jia are so different."

"But what if it does? It hurt both of them so much. I just don't want Jia to get hurt."

Wash waited, "And the Captain wouldn't let go of his bitterness for two minutes to be hurt, but you're thinkin he would hurt her."

"Not intentionally. He is the master of insensitivity though."

"We are jumping ahead here. There's nothing going on between them. You heard her in the motel room. She was almost insulted we thought she might sleep with him."

"I hope you're right husband, I really do."


	17. Chapter 17

Five days later Mal decided enough was enough. Jayne was complaining that Simon was still concerned about his well being. Simon was complaining about Jayne not being a good patient. Kaylee was defending Simon. River was upset because the ship was upset, or so she said. Zoe and Wash were clearly hiding something. They kept glancing at him and glancing at each other. He didn't know what that could be about, he already knew about the baby. He had heard a uncharacteristically soft spoken fight, or at least the tail end of it. Something about Zoe obsessing. Since then they weren't talking. Book was sharing his time between the fights trying to stem the tide. Zoe and Wash wouldn't talk about what they were fighting about, and there was no middle ground between Jayne and Simon as usual. Jia sat back and silently took it all in, except for explosive bits of temper which were horrible. She would no longer allow fighting in the galley, which led to bickering matches with Mal. The worst of which started over Zoe and Wash yesterday.

Mal came in the galley, "Do you know what Zoe and Wash are fighting about?"

Jia snapped, "How should I know?"

"Maybe I was just making conversation. You sure are whiny lately."

She gave him a very pissed look, "Maybe if you kept Jayne and Simon out of here I wouldn't be so 'whiny'."

"They ain't my responsibility."

Jia scoffed, "Of course not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always ask that but you never really want to know the answer."

"You right I don't, but I know you 'll tell me anyway after days of pouting so I ask anyway. My way of getting ahead."

Now she was pissed, "I do not pout."

Mal mocked, "Of course not."

Jia put down what she was doing and came to face him, "You wanna know 'what's that supposed to mean'?"

"Why not?"

"Maybe it is your responsibility 'Captain'."

"I ain' the mother aboard this boat."

"No you just the mother..."

Jayne entered interrupting the argument, "You two arguing again?"

They turned towards Jayne, "We are not arguing."

"Fine." He put his feet up on the table.

Jia scolded, "I just washed that you ching-wha tsao duh liou mahng!"

He took his feet off and stood up, "Well excuse me. Didn't know you was runnin a quality establishment here." He left.

Mal and Jia turned back to each other.

"You was sayin."

"I was. Same applies to you 'sir'."

"Just because Badger likes you and you look like you do don't mean you get to talk to me like that."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Maybe I'll kick your little ass off this ship that's what."

"Sure." She turned her back on him and went back to her work.

"I wasn't done with you."

"Sorry I can't say the same."

Mal went up to her, "What exactly is your problem lately?"

"My problem? I already stated my problem but you didn't wanna hear it."

"There are lots of thing I don't wanna hear from you. Dong ma?"

"You can't possibly..." She locked her eyes on something over Mal's shoulder.

He turned. River was standing in the doorway. Mal left with a last glare at Jia. River just stood there. Jia didn't know what to say.

River came up to her and hugged her, "Please don't leave."

Jia hugged River back, "I'm not leaving River. We just had an argument. No big deal."

River shoved away from her. "It is a big deal. Too much noise." She ran out of the galley. Jia hung her head. She felt horrible.

-------------------------------------------------------------

That night had been the worst. Silence around the table. Everyone but Book was there. Dinner had just started but was the most tense it had ever been.

Book entered and his shoulders slumped. He had almost had enough himself. "What happened now?"

River answered, "Mommy and Captain Daddy had a fight."

Everyone looked at her as she covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Then everyone looked at Jia and Mal.

"Captain Daddy?"

"Mommy?"

No one knew what to say, then Wash started shaking with laughter. Soon everyone had joined in, even Mal and Jia. After that Jia apologized to everyone, and Mal did by saying 'me too.'

After that the night went smoother. Mal sat in the pilot's chair early the next morning trying to come up with a way to stop everyone from killing one another. So far he hadn't come up with much. He was surfing through the maps available when he came upon a place, and an idea.

--------------------------------------------------

"Iso? Ain't that a piece of no where?"

Mal was explaining his idea to his crew gathered in the galley. "It sure is. Been there only once myself. It's the closest thing to a resort planet out of the core. No body really knows about it except those that been there. Trying to keep it low so they don't get overrun."

"What's there Cap'n?" Kaylee asked.

"Not much. But they got shops and a hotel and just a bunch of places to be by yourself. Which I'm thinkin that's what everyone needs." He saw Jayne's hopeful face. "Sorry Jayne, no brothels. Only dirty thing there is alcohol, and that's at a minimum. Which is why I think everyone can go on their merry way for a while."

Simon was concerned, "It's safe?"

"Safest place we've ever been."

Everyone was in thought.

"It ain't an option, I already plotted the course there. We all need some time away from each other."

Kaylee was delighted, "A hotel Cap'n? We can spend a night away?"

"Yep. Places to camp too if that's what you want."

Everyone agreed that was a great idea. Kaylee saw a flaw, "What about Serenity?"

"I'll stay behind and watch her."

Jia spoke up. "The hell you will."

Mal looked at her, "Jia this ain't the time."

"I'll watch her. You leave. I've been on this boat the shortest amount of time, I should stay."

Zoe added, "While I hate the idea of Jia here, I do agree with her in that you shouldn't stay here."

Mal saw everyone agreed with Zoe's assessment.

Jia was determined, "Unless you want to spend the entire time with me you should go sir."

Mal gave in just this once, and agreed that he would leave but would be checking on Jia from time to time. Jia rolled her eyes and agreed. The plans were set. Wash and Zoe planned a honeymoon. Kaylee and Simon planned an entire night with just them. Jayne planned finding a woman he didn't have to pay for. Book planned a night of silence. River planned to sleep under the stars. Mal planned how he was going to survive a night without Serenity.

-------------------------------------------------

Landing brought some not so tearful good byes and plenty of instructions from Simon for River and from Mal to Jia. The instructions were different but very similar. With a smile they all left to enjoy a night of freedom. Jia closed the door behind her and walked towards the cabinet to do something she loved to do, organize.

Several hour later Jia was lost in her own world when the captain came up behind her. She whirled and smacked him in the nose. It started to bleed immediately.

"I told you I would be here, Gorram it."

"I'm sorry I lost track of time."

"I thought that when I had to go and find you."

Jia followed Mal down to the infirmary apologizing all the way. Mal quickly found what he was looking for and stopped the bleeding. He turned at the sound of a snort from Jia. He saw her shaking and with her head in her hands.

"It ain't that bad." He went to comfort her and she lifted her face. She wasn't crying, she was laughing.

"It's a little worse than that."

"If only you could have seen your face."

She continued to laugh and made her way out of the infirmary. Mal followed her and finally admitted it was funny.

It was in that moment that Jia turned to face him. He was closer than she thought. They were inches away.

Mal didn't know what to think. The only thing he could think of was all the missed opportunities. He wouldn't make the same mistakes again. He lowered his head and met his lips to hers. He kissed her softly. When she responded, he went to put his arm around her and pull her closer, but she pushed away.

"No, I won't be anyone's consolation prize."

With that she left him and went back to organizing. Mal stood there for a while not knowing anything, and then turned and left the ship for the night. He didn't return until there were others present. He thought all night about why he had done it, and what she had said. He was conflicted like never before. There had always been one way to do things in his mind. His mind usually said keep your distance, but now a growing part was asking why he had to. He knew the answer, but he couldn't convince himself she wasn't different from all the others. She couldn't be different. If he let her in the same thing would happen that did with Inara. But his mind fought.

'There are no barriers like with Inara. She's not a companion.'

'I'm still the same person I was with her. What makes you think Jia won't end up hurt too.'

'If it does work out, it would be the best thing that had ever happened to you.'

'If it didn't work out I'd just be hurting her.'

'That is the risk you should be taking. Jump off that cliff just once.'

'I thought we agreed long ago happy ever after wasn't for me. I thought we had established that.'

'She's different. What if you are the one that makes her happy. What about that? If you don't take the risk, maybe you'll be hurting her more than if you do take the risk'

'How am I supposed to know that?'

'Jump in with both feet. When was the last time you even thought about another woman.'

'I can't remember.'

'That's because it was before Jia came back to you, Since then you haven't thought about anyone else. Admit it.'

'I can't. What if it does work out? What then?'

'Then that's a good thing.'

'What happens when it has to end? What then?'

'Who says it has to?'

His mind continued to have the argument throughout the night. It was about six in the morning when he realized the new voice wasn't his, it was River's.


End file.
